Cross Academy
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: This is my first story and I'm not good at summaries. I'll just say this, Fine is a daytime student that works at nighttime to keep all the daytime students from sneaking out at night. Her partner, Shade, hates doing his job so he ditches. And guess what...the nighttime students are vampires. INSPIRED BY VAMPIRE KNIGHT. Fine x Shade! I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fine sits up from bed. 'Damn…didn't get much sleep, again.'

**Fine P.o.v.**

Headmaster never gives me a day off from night patrolling! I've always done this since he mentioned the idea in the first place. I was only 11 too….

**5 years ago**

_I set tea on the table._

"_Fine! Guess what!" The headmaster said excitedly._

"_What?" I said as I served myself tea._

"_I decided to do night patrol for the night class!"_

"_And?" I sipped my tea._

"_I want you to patrol the night school, just in case they go out!"_

_I spit my tea. "WHAT?!"_

**End**

But now I have a partner who doesn't do anything! And I don't know why he's always exhausted! He's so…..mysterious. But he always pisses me off! It's so annoying...

I turn back and check the clock...

OH SHIT I'M LATE FOR CLASS!

I quickly change and ran out of my bedroom.

I really hate my the headmaster for deciding this in the first place!

**Couple minutes later**

I quietly enter the classroom. The teacher doesn't seem to notice me... I crawl to my seat.

"Miss Yamiara. Late again?" I looked up and see my teacher, Mr. Omari.

"Y-Yes..." I chuckled. He takes out a notepad and writes something on in. He gives it to me. I read it.

'Lunch Detention.'

"What! No way..." I complained.

"Do you want me to make it after school detention?"

"No!"

"Good. NOW STAND UP AND SIT DOWN AT YOUR SEAT!"

"YES SIR!"

I ran to my seat and sat down.

"Geez. You and Shade...the headmaster really needs to make a curfew for you two."

Shade? I looked behind me and Shade was sleeping.

"Now where were we?" Mr. Omari goes back to the front class.

Even though we're both working at night. He doesn't help me and I do all the work! It's just not fair!

"Fine? Since you're so into Shade why don't you confess to him already?" My friend, Sonia, said.

I blushed. "It's not like that!" I yelled.

"MISS YAMIARA!" I looked down and see Mr. Omari giving me a glare.

"I'M SORRY! I'll be quiet now..." Everyone laughs. Mr. Omari sighs and continues the lessons.

That was so embarrassing! I look at Sonia and she just smiled. Oh what the heck! I can't hate my bff. I smile back. I looked back at the board and tried to pay attention, but instead I fell asleep.

**In Fine's Dream**

_I'm walking..._

_It's strange because I usually dream of food, but this time I'm just walking..._

_I don't know where I'm going... I'm just walking in pure darkness...my shadow is white and I look lost._

_"Go away..." I heard. I see a light. "Go away!" The voice repeated. I run to the light._

_I enter the light. I see clouds and snow. I see a little girl with pinkish red hair and ruby eyes. She was crying._

_Don't tell me... THIS IS A MEMORY. This was the time...this is the time...I almost died by a...a vampire. I also lost all my memories. I didn't know who I was, where I came from, and why I was there._

_A vampire almost killed me, but if it wasn't for Shade's parents I would've been dead! And they took me to the headmaster and he adopted me._

_But in my dream I was crying._

_"Go away! Leave me alone!" I look at my younger self. Now I'm standing in front of myself. I just stood there...my younger self looked at me. Everything was silence. My younger self said something and I couldn't hear. Then she smiled. My eyes widened._

**End of Dream**

I wake up from Sonia's shaking.

"Fine...school's over." She said.

"What?" I mumbled.

"School's over. The night students are coming to class in 15 minutes. You better hurry or else you'll be late and they're fans will go crazy."

"What?!"

"And Shade left already too..."

I look behind me. SHADE WAS GONE!

"I'M GONNA BE LATE! BYE!" I run out of the classroom.

I have to make it! I just have to! I quickly take out my badge and put it on my sleeve. I have no choice but to take a short cut! I jump over the wall.

DAMN IT!

I see the night class dorms gate! And the fangirls! But where's Shade?! Damn it did he ditch!

I hear the fangirls screaming out they're admires.

"Bright!"

"Rein!"

"Altezza!"

"Fango!"

"Lione!"

"Mirlo!"

"Elizabetta!

They are the most beautiful people in the night class...especially since they're...vampires.

I run to the front.

"OKAY! BACK AWAY RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

"No fair!" yelled one of the girls.

"You just want them for yourself!" yelled another girl.

I blushed. "DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO DO THIS! NOW GO BACK TO YOUR-" The gates open and the fangirls start shrieking. How annoying.

I look behind me and they were standing there... I looked back to the crowd and they made a path for them...

"Is everything alright, Fine?" I look behind me and it was Rein who asked me.

"Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for asking..." I said.

"Are you sure? You look exhausted!" Bright said. He looked at me with gentle eyes. Especially Rein.

"Well I haven't been getting enough rest, but I'm fine! That's my name after all!"

"In that case, we'll make sure nobody leaves! You do need rest! It's unhealthy!" Rein said.

"I-I know..." I felt a gloomy aura behind me...

"Well we'll see you soon." When Rein was about to hug me someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked behind me and see Shade!

"I thinks it's best if you get to class. You wouldn't want to be late now." He bluffed.

Bright said,"I guess we should."

They all left and the fangirls started screaming out their names.

"Man it's so annoying!" I see Shade walking away. I was so angry at him for not coming sooner! I run up to himand pubch his back.

"OW! Hey stop! THAT HURTS!" He yelled.

"That's what you get for being late!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fine P.O.V**

"Well I came didn't I!" Shade yelled.

"Yeah! But you're late!" I yelled back.

"Whatever…." Shade looks at the group of girls. "GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS IMMEDIATELY!" The girls screamed and ran back to the dorms.

I don't know why he's so scary and emotionless, like I said…he's mysterious.

I opened my month and said,"Okay! Now that you're here! Let's go patrolling!"

"No thanks..." He walks away.

"What?! Why?!" I follow him.

"I got better things to do."

"Oh yeah?! Like what?!"

"None of your business, red-head."

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT'S PINKISH RED! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!"

"Pfft~ whatever."

"Asshole!"

"Bitch."

"Slacker!"

"Klutz."

"Mr Cold-hearted guy!"

"Miss Goody two-shoes."

We eventually stopped and continued to call each other names. Then we started threatening each other

"YOU CAN'T EVEN DO YOUR JOB!" I yelled.

"YOU EAT TOO MUCH!" Shade yelled.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS GETTING INTO UNREASONABLE FIGHTS!"

"YOU CAN'T WASH THE DISHES CORRECTLY!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A MAMA BOY!"

"OH YEAH! AT LEAST I HAD A MOM!"

That made us froze. My face saddened.

"Oh...sorry I went too far." Shade said apologic.

"It's okay...sorry I called you a mama boy. Even though you're not anymore." I said.

"That's okay."

I smiled. "Okay! Let's go patrolling!" I said cheerfully.

"No thanks."

"Oh come on!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine chases Shade to get him to patrol. While in the school Rein looks at the window watching them.

"Lady Rein? What's the matter?" A girl said.

Rein closes her eyes and smiles at the girl. "Nothing! Just bored." She said. She opens her eyes and looks back out the window. The girl walks away.

Bright walks up from behind Rein and hugs her. "You look sad. Is something troubling you?" He asks.

"I'm ok. Thank you for your concern."

"No prob."

"Bright can you hold me like this a little longer?"

"Of course. Why did you think I did this."

"Because you care."

"Of course..."

"And Bright..."

"Yes?"

"Your sister is behind you..."

He chuckles. "I know..."

"BIG BROTHER BRIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Altezza yells.

"Hugging Rein..." Bright said slyly.

"WELL STOP IT! YOU KNOW THAT HER PARENTS ARE THE ULTIMATE PURE BLOODS!"

"I know..." Bright stops hugging Rein. "Shall we get going? Class is about to start." Bright bowed.

"Let's go then...and Bright...please don't bow. You know I don't like it when you bow at me. It makes me sad." Rein said.

"Alright then..."

"Bright? Can you hold my hand..." Rein blushes.

Bright gives a slight blush. "Of course..."

They hold each others hands and walk to class. Altezza walks in front of them. She opens the door and sees Auler bowing at her. "Hello Altezza. You look rather lovely today." He said. He held out a red rose.

Altezza blushes and accepts the rose. "Th-Thank you..." She said and walks pass him.

"Altezza! You're red! Did you hit the door?" Sophie asks.

Altezza got pissed and acts calm. "No! Now mind your own business!" She grumbled.

Bright and Rein walks pass them and walks up the stairs to they're seat. Rein stops and looks out the window. Bright looks back at Rein and sees that shes looking out the window. He looks at what sees looking and sees Fine. She was standing on the balcony searching for daytime students. Bright looks at Fine...

**Bright P.O.V.**

I don't know why Fine is so important to Rein. She's only a mere human. But Rein is determine no vampire of our kind sucks her blood or even try to taste her. Once Auler said he would love to taste Fine Yamiara's blood and when Rein heard him she walked up to him and slapped him. She's just that important to Rein. I noticed when Rein is near Fine, she looks happier. She gives this cute smile I want to see so badly...but I can't help but feel...jealous. When I first met Rein she was always filled with happiness and joy, but when her mother went missing she grew sad. But there was something else she was sad about, but didn't show. I still remember the day I met her, and the day I saw her sadness.

**13 years ago**

_I was reading my book in the study room. I looked up from my book and see Rein hiding behind the door. I ignored her, but she didn't stop looking at me... I sighed and put my book down._

_"Who are you?" I ask._

_"I'm...R-Rein Kuri..." She said shyly._

_"Rein Kuri? You mean you're from the Kuri family?" She nodded. "NO WAY! You're the ultimate pure blood?! And you're a princess!" She nodded. "I'm Bright Shogo! It's a pleasure to meet you!" I stand up and offer my hand for a handshake. She looked at it and shook my hand._

_"I-It's a pleasure to meet you too..." She smiles. I sorta blushed and smiled as well. "C-Can we be friends?"_

_I look at her. She looked down. I smile at her. "Of course!" She looked at me and gave me the cutest smile ever!_

**_2 years after they met_**

_I stand on the balcony. Then I heard footsteps. I look back and see Rein...her face was pale and sad. I couldn't say anything because the shock of me seeing her this way makes me feel...sad._

_"Rein... I'm sorry for your lost." I said sadly. She didn't say anything. She was only looking down. "Rein?"_

_She looked at me with her lifeless eyes. "I...I don't think mothers dead..." She said sadly._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"She was taken away from a bad man...so was..." She stopped herself._

_"So was, who?"_

_She hesitated, then she turned around. I ran up to her and hugged her from behind. "You don't need to tell me..." I said. I felt her shaking._

_"I'm crying but no tears come out!" Her voice sounded shakey. "I FEEL TOTALLY USELESS!" I couldn't do anything, but hug her... I was the one who felt totally useless..._

**End of Flashbacks**

But around that year Rein met Fine and Rein would always visit. But now she meets the headmaster for meetings. Even Fine doesn't know why. To be honest, I sorta like Fine. She's like Rein, except Rein is a vampire and Fine is a human. Rein likes art and Fine likes music. When I first met Fine she was singing. It was a beautiful melody and I sometimes wish I could hear more. I thought thats why Rein liked her, but it wasn't...she sees something in her that we all don't.

"Bright?" I look at Rein. "Is something wrong?" She asks.

"I'm alright. What about you? You're the one spacing out." I said and smile.

"I'M OK! Please mind you business." She let's go of my and and walks pass me.

"As you wish..." I look back out the window and see Shade talking to Fine. I don't know why, but Shade disgusts me. Especially since he's...and that he's there... He just makes me sick!

**Fine P.O.V.**

Good! No sign of the daytime students! Maybe Shade scared them that bad. I giggled a bit.

"Why are you giggling?" I turn back and see Shade. His hands were in his pockets.

"I was thinking how scary you were to the daytime students eariler!" I said cheerfully. A breeze came. It blew my hair. It feels so good! I'm so glad I decided to cut my hair! It's between my neck and shoulders. I looked at Shade. He hid his face with his bangs. I walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He backs away and walks away. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" I start running after him till something caught my eyes. I saw 2 daytime students...obviouly woman. I jump of the balcony and land perfect. Why does my palm hurt? I look at it...shit I'm bleeding. I made my hand into a fist and ran up to the daytime students.

"You there! Don't you know it's dangerous to be out here during night! Go back to your dorms IMMEDIATELY!" I said.

"What?! No way! Come on Fine! You just want them for yourself!" The girls said.

Now they made me pissed! "NO I DON'T! GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS!"

"Fine then..." They turn around. I sighed in relief.

"Who do we have here?" SHIT! The girls stop.

"That voice..." One of the girls said. Not good. I gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I feel like I missed a few words on chapter 2, so like I said, it's my first story. Just let me know if I'm going to quick with the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Fine P.O.V.**

I slowly turned around...shit...it's Auler and Fango. I heard Auler wanted to taste my blood before, but I don't know about Fango...he's probably here because he's bored and he needs entertainment.

"It's Auler and Fango!" The girls shrieked. Really annoying...

"Hello ladies? How are we this evening?" Auler said._ 'It's nighttime dumbass.' _I thought.

"It's great!" The girls blush. '_Really?'_

"That's good!" They started talking. I was getting annoyed...I could tell Fango's annoyed as well. Ok I have to step in...

I cleared my throat. "Ahem!" I said. They stop.

Auler looks at me then at the girls. "Oh! That's right! We have something to talk about with Fine!" Auler said.

"Awe! No way!" The girls wined. They glared at me. Really?!

"We have nothing to talk about. Now if you excuse me I have to take these girls to the headmaster." I pushed the girls.

"Wait!" Auler grabs my wrist.

"He's touching Fine!" The girl said.

"Fango? Would you mind?" Auler looks at Fango and Fango nods. Fango walks in front of the girls. He held out his hand.

"Fango? What are...you...doing?" The girls collapsed on they're knees.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" I said.

"Nothing really. I just erased their memory about what happened and now their asleep. Now doesn't that make things easier?" Fango explained.

"Oh...I see... thank you I guess?" I said unsure.

"Now will you talk with us?" Auler said.

"Ok...but first let go of me."

"Oh...ok." Auler lets go. Finally! Free! I look at my hand. This was my injured hand...the blood smeared. Shit...

"Is this your blood?" Auler looks at his hand. His eyes glew and he licked his hand. His eyes widened. "Tasty..." He looks at me. I gulped.

"I think it's best if you run." Fango suggested.

"WELL NO SHIT SURELOCK!" I run for it. But Auler got in front of me. Freakin vampires! They're quick! I take out my staff and swing it towards Auler. He catches it! What the heck?! This is a holy weapon! How can he resist?!

"Now for some more..." Why is he doing this?! First he was kind and he's evil?! Don't tell me he gets this way when he tastes blood!

He gets my hand and licks the blood then his fangs gently bits my wound! It hurts! "Auler! Please stop! It hurts!" I struggle. "STOP IT!"

**Shade P.O.V.**

I see Fine jump the balcony...she doesn't need my help. She never needed my help from the start. I look down at Fine. She seems to be handling things... I jump on a tree and relax on the branch. I look at the night sky. The stars shine brightly...I don't know how long I stayed this way, but I want it to be this way forever without anybody to bug me... Ow! My chest hurts! Why?! The pills! I need to take them or else... I took out my pills, but I dropped them. How did I end up this clumsy? I jump to the ground and picked up my pills. A shock just went threw my head... I smell...blood? It smells like Fine! I run through the trees and see Fine struggling for her life. I also saw two girls collapsed on the ground and Fango just standing there.

"Auler! Please stop! It hurts!" She screamed. "STOP IT!" My body automaticly took out my whip and swinged it to Auler hurting Fine. I dragged Aulet. He turned around.

"Sh-Shade..." He said awkwardly. The whip losened on Auler. I swong it back and put it away. I walk up to Fine.

"Are you okay?" I said. She just nodded. It looked like she wanted to cry. I take off my tie and wrapped it around her hand.

"What happened here?" We turn around and see Rein. Also Bright. She must have smelled the blood. She looks at the girls collapsed on the ground and then Auler and Fango. "Auler, Fango, get in the school right now. I have to think of a punishment for both of you!" Before they could complain Rein gave them a glare.

They bow. "Yes, lady Rein." They walk back to the school.

"As for those two we'll take them to the headmaster." Rein said. She looked at Bright and he nods. He picks up the girls and vanished. "Fine? Are you alright? I smelled blood and I thought it was yours."

Fine looks at Rein and smiles. "I'm alright. Shade came to my rescue!" She said.

"Really?" Rein looks at me and sighs. "Ok! I'll be going now! Shade be sure she's safe! See you tomorrow Fine!" Rein smiles and runs away.

We were alone now.

"Let's go." I said. Fine follows.

"Shade..." Fine said.

"What is it..."

"Thank you."

"No prob."

"And Shade?"

"What..."

"Why did you save me?"

"Oh? You didn't want to be saved?"

"That's not it! I actually did, but why?"

"I saved your ass a couple times in the past. So I'm pretty use to saving you."

"I-I see..."

**Fine P.O.V.**

We walked to the headmaster's building. I live there since I'm his daughter. I enter my room and lied down on the bed. Today was very exhausting! Especially my bite mark. It hurts! Wait...something smells bad. I smell my skirt. Ugh! Since when did I dirty it?! I get off my bed and take out some clothes. I'm gonna take a bath. Then I'll go to sleep! Luckily tomorrow's Saturday, but boohoo I still have to go night patrolling. Because those stupid daytime fans don't know when to quit! Anyway I walk out my room and walk down the hall to the bathroom. I open the door and entered. There's another door for the bathtub. I enter the bathing room and start to unchange. I put my clothes on the counter. Now I'm completely naked. I turn on the bath and wait for it to warm up. Oh! Shade's tie! I'm still wearing it! I almost wetted it. I take it off and put it where my clothes are at. I go back to the tub. Nice and warm! I turn off the water and entered the tub. So good! I put water on my hair and start scrubbing with the sponge. I stand up. I'm done! I reach for my towel. Then I heard knocks on the door.

"I'm coming in!" Oh shit! It's Shade! Before I could say anything he opened the door. My eyes widened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I'm gonna start a new story, but don't worry! I'll keep updating! I could work two stories at the same time anyway! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Fine P.O.V.**

We both stare at each other. Not knowing what to do. My face felt really hot. I screamed and started throwing random stuff at Shade.

"Get out! Pervert!" He quickly dodge and closed the door. I can't believe he saw me naked! I'm so...so...so furious! I quickly get the towel and wrap myself. I'm gonna beat that guy up! But first I need to dry and put clothes on.

**Couple minutes later**

Where is he?! I searched his room and he's not there! I even checked to places he would always be at! The living room, library, his room, and outside! Let's see...where else could he be? That's it! The roof!

I managed to a a ladder (don't ask how) and climbed it. I carefully stepped on the roof. The roof may look smooth and strong, but it's actually bumpy and feels weak. I look around...he's not here either...

"What are you doing?" I turned around and see Shade!

"Ah ha! Found you!" I sorta lost balance, but manage to get my balance back.

"Here to get you revenge or something?"

"Yes, but first...did you see anything?"

"No."

"Liar!" I run up to him.

"Hey watch out! The roof isn't made for running!" I slip. I started sliding down the roof.

"Ah~! Help~!" I screamed. I flew off the ledge. I kept screaming. I started falling! I shut my eyes. Oh well... I guess it was my fault for being an idiot and wanting revenge... I waited to feel pain...but i didn't. I opened my eyes. My face was close to the ground...then I started going up. I screamed the way up. Now I'm in the air and started falling again. My eyes were shut close. Then I felt my body being carried. I slowly opened my eyes. Shade and me were close.

"S-Shade!" I said...he puts me down.

"Geez...you'll never learn! You gotta be careful so that you won't get scars on your body!" My eyes widened. Then I started blushing.

"SO YOU DID SEE!"

"Whatever..."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine chased Shade all the way back to the building.

"COME BACK HERE!" Fine yelled. Shade didn't say anything. Even though he was in this situation he was perfectly calm and not worrying about a thing. "SHADE YOU'LL PAY!"

She chased him all around the building. She started getting tired.

"Come...back...here..." She huffed and collapsed on her knees. "I'm so~ tired!" She tripped. Shade looked back and see her on the ground. He kneels down at Fine and pokes her. He turned her and saw that she's asleep.

"Fast asleep..." He picks up Fine and carries her to her room.

**Shade P.O.V.**

Why do I even bother with this girl? She's so weird and a huge klutz! And the real question...why did I help with night patrolling?! And why do I keep saving this girl?!

_"Big brother!"_ I stop. Where did that voice come from? It sounded like...Milky? I shook my head. Nonsense she's...gone.

I continue to walk to Fine's room. I open her bedroom door. I look around. For a girl who's a klutz and not wash the dishes completely she sure does know how to keep her room clean. I place her on her bed and cover her with a blanket. I look at her desk and see a jewelry box. Since when did she get a jewelry box? I walk up to it and open it. There's only a necklace and bracelet...wait a sec...I gave her this bracelet for her birthday 6 years ago. She still has it? I guess she is responible. But who gave her this necklace? Wait why do I even care?! I put it back in her jewelry box and close it. I walk up to Fine and look at her sleep. Why does she still have it? She moves around and her hair moves out of the way exposing her neck. My throat! It hurts! I walk up to the door and open the door and looked back. Seriously...what's going on with me? I close the door behind me and start walking to my room.

"Shade." I looked straight. Rein...

"What do you want..." I said coldly.

"I came to warn you to stay away from Fine."

"And why should I?"

"Something's coming Shade...and you might betray Fine because of it."

I turn around. She's gone. What did she mean by that?

"Shade~" I turn around again and see the headmaster.

"Oh...it's you."

"That's mean!"

"What do you want?"

"Oh! Here!" He gives me an envelope. I take it...this smell...it's this guys smell. I crumble it up and throw it away. "Shade! That letter was from your-"

"I know who it was from! It's from that _man_!" I walk back to my room.

I hear him say. "That man?"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shade walks to his room leaving the headmaster all by himself. In a distance stands a woman and man.

"So what are you gonna do?" A man said.

"I'm gonna try to take Fine of course." A woman said.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then you meant Shade?"

"Yes. The effects are finally affecting him. What are you going to do?"

"That should be easy."

"Don't tell me you're gonna call that _man_ Shade hates!"

"If I didn't tell you I would be lying. Now where has this person been this whole time?"

"In the town not so far from the town here."

"Good...after we take him here our plans to capture Fine will proceed."

"By the way what's so special about Fine?"

The woman looks at the man. She smiles. "I can't tell you yet."

"I see..."

They both turned around and disappear in pure darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Fine P.O.V.**

I wake up. How did I get in my room?! All I remember was that I was chasing Shade... SHADE! I still need to get revenge on him! I jump out of bed and run at the door. Just as I was about to open the door, but the door knob twisted and the door opened.

"Oh! Fine! You're awake!" It was Rein!

"Uh...yeah...I just woke up..." I said surprised that she's here...

"Really?"

"Yeah...um...Rein I hate to be rude, but why are you here? It's daytime."

"I decided to go shopping with you! Don't you remember what day is coming up?"

"Um...I don't know...what day is coming up?"

"Your birthday!"

"My birthday..."

"Yeah remember it's in December 26. Right after Christmas!"

"Oh yeah!"

"I can't believe you forgot!"

"Hehehe...I have bad memory..."

"You've always had bad memories!"

"I know...and what do you mean by shopping be the way?"

"OH!" She grabbed my hands. "Let's go buy dresses!"

"But my birthday is in 4 weeks!"

"Ah...so you did remember..."

"No! I only remembered Christmas!"

"Sure..." She giggled. And I giggled as well. "Well let's go!" She starts pulling me.

"Wait! I need to change first!"

"Oh yeah...sorry I was overexcited to shop with you..."

I sigh. "Aren't you the older one..." She chuckled. "Okay... I'll be out in a few. Wait here!"

"Okay!" I went back to my room and open my closet. I took out dark blue jeans and a t-shirt that says Where's The Food. I love this shirt. It brings me good luck for some reason. I change into it and exit the room.

"Okay Rein I'm...Rein?" She wasn't there where I told her to stay... Did she leave because she got bored?! Then a hand touch my head. It felt like a guy hand... I look up and see Shade.

"Here." He gives me and envelope. He takes his hand off my head. I open the envelope and started reading it.

I read it out loud. "Dear Fine, SO sorry! I recieved a call from my father. I couldn't say no to them! Let's go shopping next Saturday, k!" We stood silent.

"Well, you're dressed now. Now what?" Shade asks.

"Hmmm...let me think...I was gonna do something, but I forgot..." Then I remembered I was gonna finish getting revenge on Shade. "SHADE!" I turn to him. "Eh?" He disappeared...seriously! He isn't a vampire, but how can he do that! Maybe I should stop with the revenge thing. It's already getting old.

I walk into the kitchen. Boy! I'm so hungry! I open the cabnets and took out a bag of chips. The headmaster's probably out because there's a note on the counter. I left it and exit the kitchen. Then I bump into someone.

"Sorry..." I said. I looked up and saw a man. He has dark violet hair and dark violet-blue eyes. Kinda like Shade's, but darker. He even looked like a...vampire hunter! I asked,"Who are you?"

"I'm Solar. And yours." He said.

"Fine. My name is Fine."

"Fine? That's a weird name for a child. But I guess it does look like it suits you."

"It does."

"Where's the headmaster?"

"The headmaster? I think he's out right now."

"Really? So I came all the way and wait for him! Gosh! This man is so annoying!" I could already tell he known my dad for a long time...

"Um...Solar?"

"Yes?"

"While you wait. Do you want a tour around the campus?" I smiled.

"That would actually be nice. Then I'm counting on you!" He smiles as well.

"Yes sir!" We start walking.

"By the way. How do you know the headmaster?" Solar asks.

"I'm his daughter."

"Daughter?! Where's his mate then?!"

"Mate? He doesn't have one."

"Then how did he get a daughter?"

"I'm adopted."

"Oh? That make sense."

"My friends parents found me almost being bitten by a vampire. They took me to the headmaster and he adopted me. But 4 years ago my friends parents and little sibling were killed by a vampire."

"And what is your friend's name?"

"Shade."

"Shade?"

"Yup...and I tried my best to make him smile, but he lost his smile. I'm starting to think that it was a huge scar on him..."

"I see..."

"Now then...let's began a new subject! Where did you come from Solar?"

"I came from the next town from here."

"You mean Excalibur?"

"No...Alimas."

"Oh!"

"Yup...you know I fell in love once."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was everything to me! And I was everything to her. We got married and had a son. And when he was 6 I got her pregnant again. But then I had to leave her. She understood. I gave her one last hug and rubbed her belly. I even told her to find a new lover so that the kids will be raised from a father. When I told my son his face shattered. He hated me leaving, I bet if I meet him again he's gonna hate my ass for leaving him and his mother who's carrying his little sibling."

"Did you at least send letters?"

"If I did that my son would rip them in two..."

"Oh..."

"He was like me when I was younger. I hid my emotions and acted scary so that people would stay away..."

"But your wife didn't."

"True."

"You know, to be honest, when I first saw you I thought you were some creep, but now I think you're a pretty cool guy. Except the fact that you left your family."

"I know..."

"Anyway how do you know the headmaster?"

"That's a secret. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Aren't you suppose to call him father?"

"Yeah, but I keep forgetting."

"Why?"

"Probably because of my anmesia when I was little."

"Anmesia?"

"Yeah! Remember?I said I was found by my friends parents?"

"Oh yeah...so you don't remember anything of your past?"

"Nope!"

"You don't want to find out who your real parents are?"

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"Two reasons! One, they were probably the ones who left me there without anything to defend for myself. And two, I'm happy with my life now!"

"Wow...usually people with anmesia would have no time to waste to get their memories back."

"Well I didn't! Besides...if my real parents wouldn't have left me I would've met my friends, the headmaster, and Shade!"

"Shade? You know...if you keep saying his name people would probably think you love him."

I turned red and turned to him. "I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!" The man laughed.

"Man! You've made me laugh! I haven't laughed like that in a while! Thanks!" He pats my head. I cooled down...this hand feels like a father hand...a father that loves his child and not give up on his child hand.

_"Fine!" A man laughed while petting me head..._

Solar takes his hand off my head. Was...that a memory just now?

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"N-Nothing...just that your hand reminded me of something in the past..."

"Is it a memory?"

"I don't know..."

"SOLAR!" We both turned and see the headmaster... "YOU'VE CAME!" The headmaster runs up to us. "It's been a while my old friend!"

"I guess it has." They both shake hands.

The headmaster looks at me then looks back at Solar.

"I see you met my daughter, Fine!"

"Yup. She was about to give me a tour till you came."

"That's rude!" They both started to chuckle. Men...so hard to understand. "I'll give you a tour! It's been a while! Fine can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Can you check on the nighttime students?"

"Why?"

"Two guys would like to apologizes."

I sighed. "Fine then...let me just get my staff for when I get attacked."

"No need to. Here." He gives me a bracelet with a cross charm on it.

"What is this for?"

"It's a barrier bracelet. If a vampire tries to bite or scratch you this will push them back causing them to lose their energy to fight."

"Cool. Thanks headmaster!" I run off.

"It's father!" I heard him whine.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine runs off to the nighttime dorm.

"What do you mean bite or scratch her?" Solar asks.

"You'll find out soon enough. Follow me." The headmaster said in a serious voice. They both start walking.

"And why does she call you headmaster? Octavio?"

"Because I own this academy obviously."

"No way...you actually opened an academy? When you first mentioned it I thought you were just kidding!"

"That's mean!" Octavio's serious attitude went away.

"And you're personality..."

"It didn't change! I just don't want Fine to see my violent side!"

"Why?"

"That's personal."

They turned the corner. Shade was back to back with the wall. He turned to them with cooled eyes.

"I knew I recognize this scent, Solar." Shade said giving Solar cooled eyes.

"It's been a while...son." Solar said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shade and Solar look at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Shade asks coldly.

"I don't know. Ask this guy. He's the one who sent me here." Solar points at Octavio.

Shade gives Octavio the death glare. He tsk's and walk pass them.

"Oh Shade! I sent Fine to the nighttime class dormitory!" Octavio said. Shade freezes. "But don't worry. I gave her a protection bracelet. Unless you would like to go with her." Shade doesn't say anything. He keeps walking away.

"Man, my son has grown to be just like to me."

"Yeah except more coldhearted."

"What does that mean!"

"Nothing!"

"Anyway what did you want to talk about?"

Octavio got serious again.

**Fine P.O.V.**

I run to the nighttime dormitory! To be honest...I'm scared, but I have this bracelet so it would protect me. I don't really trust it...should've brought my staff, but it's kinda suspious that Auler and Fango want to apologize...well mostly Auler. Now I'm standing in front of their dormitory...now that I'm here I want to bail. I turn around ready to leave.

"Oh! Miss Fine!" I turn around and see Bright.

"Bright!" I said...I guess I should be glad there's a vampire like him and Rein.

"What are you doing here?"

"The headmaster sent me! And stop saying Miss!"

"My apologies! It's a habit! And can you tell me the reason you're here?"

"Oh! The headmaster said two guys wanted to apologies to me!"

"Let me guess...Auler and Fango."

"Yup!"

"Follow me."

"This isn't some kind of trick...right?"

"If it is I'll be by your side."

"Ok..." That's not what I meant...

"Fine?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sing..."

"What's that all of a sudden?"

"It's because when I first met you I heard your voice. It's beautiful...like an angels."

"I guess...then what song do you want to hear? I know thousands of songs already!"

"Let's see...something that's connected to nighttime." I should've known.

"Okay! Let's see! Something that's connected to nighttime...can't think of one. There all love songs."

"Then what about-"

"BIG BROTHER!" I flinched because it was loud and it was out of nowhere! We look back.

"Altezza? What's wrong?" Bright asked kindly.

"What are you doing with that THING." Altezza said.

I got pissed, but kept it calm. "For your information its not THING it's Fine! My name is Fine!"

"Whatever!"

"Oh Fine!" I look the other way. Auler was running up to me. I hide behind Bright.

"It's okay. Remember I'm by your side." He whispered to me. I nodded and took a deep breath. Why am I so scared? Or is it nervous? I DON'T KNOW! But I have an uneasy feeling...

"A-Auler..."I said hesitantly. I look around. "Where's Fango?"

"Right here." I look up. He was sitting on the tree branch. He jumped off and landed perfectly.

"I told you Fango! Wait for me!" Auler said screaming at Fango.

"Whatever..." Fango put his hands in his pockets.

"Ahem! Don't you need to say something to Miss Fine?" I thought I told him to not call me Miss!

"Oh yeah. Sorry Fine! I'm sorry. I get out of control every time a taste blood. I'm really sorry you had to see that!" Auler bowed in apologetic.

"And me as well for not stopping him. I should've known better to have stopped him." Fango bowed in apologetic as well.

I look at them suprised...is this a sign for the end of the world...I shook my head! Snap out of it! "It's alright now! It's all in the past! Let's just put this behind us and get along!" I said offering a hand to both of them. They looked at my hands and shook them. Then we all stopped.

"Thank you for accepting our apologies, Fine." Auler said.

"No prob!" I said.

"Ahem! Now that that's done you should leave before it gets way dark!" Altezza said as she got between us.

I looked up at the sky. She's right. It will get way dark. Even though I do night patrolling, I never got use to the dark. "You're right Altezza! Well I gotta go." I ran off. I stopped and waved back then continued to run. I began to walk as soon as I exited the night students dormitory. I don't know why, but I feel so happy! I was even smiling!

"What are you smiling about?" I froze...I slowly looked to my right...

"S-Shade..." I said.

He walked up to me. "What were you thinking going by yourself?"

Why is he did he even ask that?! "Why do you care all of a sudden?!"

He tsks and walks away. "Never mind."

"Shade! Wait up!" I run up to him. "Shade! Shade! Wait!"

He kept on walking.

A dart flew past my face out of nowhere! "Ah!" I screamed. I fell on my butt. Shade looked back. He ran up to me.

"What happened." He said.

"A-A dart came out of nowhere so it caught me by surprise!" I said.

"A dart?" Shade said with a question look. We looked at where the dart hit. There was a note on it. I take it. It was written in some kind of language...or was it a code? It's so confusing?! Shade takes the note.

"This is a code..." He said.

"How can you tell?!" I said.

"This is the code made for vampire hunters. Even in birth we have to learn this code."

"Really?! What does it say!" He reads it then crumbles it. I look at him. He may not show it but he's pissed for some reason. "Shade?" He walks away.

"SHADE!" I run in front of him. "Shade what's wrong!" I look at his eyes and he looks into mines. He walks up to me and hugs me. I felt hot! I mean burning! He stops hugging me and walks pass me. I stood there frozen...my heart was racing so fast! I touched my chest...what's this feeling?

**Shade P.O.V.**

To be honest I don't know what I just did. I just had the urge to hug her. Her innocence and delicacy...wait...what am I was I thinking just now?

"So you're finally experiencing love for the first time?" I didn't bother look...I already knew who it was.

"Whatever, Solar." I said.

"Now is that anyway to address your father, Shade?" Then I felt something cold on back of my head. "Or shall I say...vampire."

**Normal P.O.V.**

From the distance, behind the trees, the man and woman stand there again, watching everything.

"So do you think he'll kill his own son?" The man asks.

I woman giggles. "What do you think?"

"That's obvious."

"I know." They look at Fine who was still shocked of what happened.

"Now we sended the note. What do you think Shade would do?"

"Protect her. That's his main goal in his heart. He just can't see that for himeself."

"So are we proceeding the plan?"

"Man! You ask too much questions!"

"S-Sorry!"

They stay quiet for awhile. "And yes. Our plan is still proceeding. It's slowly coming together. Piece by piece."

"Piece by piece, huh? So what's our next move?"

"You're finally getting into it are you?"

"Since the beginning."

"Well...that should be easy." She looks at the man. "How old are you?"

"Huh?"

**Note: So is it good so far? I'll update as soon as I can!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Monday**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Octavio's doing paperwork. A knock on his door.

"Come in!" He said. A male entered. "Ah! You must be Alexander!"

"Please just call me Alex, sir." The boy said.

"Well Alex, are you nervous? Since you traveled into a new school."

"No. Not at all. I'm actually pretty excited!"

"That's the spirit!" The bell rings. "Oh! That's the bell for class!" He takes out a map. "Here! This'll show you the way to your homeroom!"

Alex takes the map. "Thank you!"

He walks out the room. _'That was plain easy.' _Alex thought. The smirked.

**Fine P.O.V.**

"M-Made it!" I said while catching my breath.

"Geez Fine? You don't look so good. Did you get some sleep last night?" Sonia asked me. I look up at her.

"I'm fine! That's my name after all!" I smile.

"I guess..."

We sit down in our seats. Mr. Omari comes in the classroom and looks at me.

"Miss Yamari...you're early?" He said.

My head hit the desk and I look back at Mr. Omari. "Well of course! I didn't want to get after school detention!" I said.

"Is that so? Then don't sleep in class like you did on Friday."

"Y-Yes sir..." Stalker...

"Now let's do role call. I already know Yamari is here...what about Mr Kumaron?" Kumaron? I look back and see Shade absent. Come to think of it I haven't seen him all day yesterday. I hope he's alright.

The door opens and I looked at the door hoping it was Shade. Except a boy with raven hair and red violet eyes came in. He's handsome, but he seems strange. Then the students in my class started whispering. Really?

"Excuse me, but are you Mr. Omari?" He asks.

"Yes. You must be Alexander Chavez." Mr. Omari said.

"Please. Just call me Alex sir." He gave such a kind smile. I look around and everyone was blushing! Even the boys including the teacher! I don't think Sonia would blush at such a simple smile. I look at her...SHE'S EVEN BLUSHING! Just who is this guy?! The door opens again. I didn't bother look this time. I was busy being amazed at how powerful this guys smile is.

"Ah! Mr Kumaron! Just in time! We have a new student!" Mr. Omari said. Shade! I look back and see Shade starting to sit down on his seat. I'm so glad he's here! Wait...I looked forward and down. Why am I so happy he's here!?

"Okay Alex. Please introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Omari said.

"Hello I'm Alexander Chavez. But you may call me Alex. My father is American and my mother is French. I was born here in this city, but I went study aboard. I hope we can all be friends! It would be nice." He said. "Any questions?"

A girl raised her hand. "Are you single?" Of course they'll ask that...

"Yes." He answered.

Another girl raised her hand. "Do you like anybody so far?" That's a question that's barely asked.

"Yes. When I entered the classroom he caught my eyes. Her eyes filled with life."

The girls shrieked and start whispering to one an another. "Is it me?" or "I wonder who it is?" Geez...get a life.

"Now where do you want to sit?" Asked Mr. Omari.

"Hmmm...how about the girl with pinkish-red hair?" He pointed my direction. The girls stopped whispering and looked at me like 'What?'

I pointed at myself. I ask the most stupidest question ever! "You want to sit next to me?"

He nods. The girls in my class..."WHAT?!" My ears hurt! My poor ears!

**Normal**** P.O.V.**

Class has started and everybody needed to work with their neighbors. Fine, Sonia, and Alex worked together.

"Hey Fine do you get number 12?" Sonia asks.

"No. Actually...I don't understand it at all..." Fine sulked.

"Maybe I can show you how. My way is easier." Alex said.

"Really?" Fine and Sonia sync. Alex nods. He shows them how to do their work in an easier way.

**Shade P.O.V.**

This old man's work is too easy...I finished it in 3 minutes without stopping. I look down and see Fine giggling. What's this feeling? Someone taps my shoulder. Now what?

"Uh Shade. Someone's at the door for you. He wants to talk to you." The guy said. I sigh and walk out the door. I see Solar leaning against the wall. He looks at me and we start walking down the hall.

We were quiet at first. "How's your arm?" He asks.

"Why do you care..."

"Because the wound was pretty deep and I'm your father."

"I won't accept you as my father. No matter how many times you say it."

"Well if I wasn't your father I wouldn't have let you live."

I look up and see him looking at me giving me a small smile. I tsk. "Whatever..."

We continue to walk in silence. "Did you think about it..."

"Why do you think I came to school."

"Good point."

**Flashback**

Solar points the gun at my head.

"So you finally found out." I said calmly.

"I already knew. I just didn't want to believe it." He said.

"So now what are you gonna do. Shoot me and kill me now?"

"Maybe." He puts the gun down. "Just not today."

"And why is that? You got a soft spot. I didn't know you had one."

"I don't. Just that if I kill you someone would be pretty upset."

No response.

"That girl looks pretty valuable. She's filled with energy and does things without thinking sometimes. And by just looking at her for the first time, I already know she's a klutz, kind, and generous."

Still no response.

"You really have bad taste in woman, but there isn't any kind of girl like her. You should hurry while you have the chance."

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"Nothing."

I turn to him.

"You should just mind your own business!" I said and walked away. But then an arrow came out of nowhere and hits my left arm. It flew me to the ground.

"SHADE!" Solar runs up to me. "Damn! I was off guard!"

"Well so was I!" I said. Damn! I never been through this much pain since the day I lost my family! I pulled it out. More blood came out. I didn't think this through!

"My, my. What do we have here?" We looked up.

"Tiffany." Solar said.

"Solar! Don't you realize that you were talking to the vampire! Don't you remember the first rule? When you see a vampire kill it instantly!" She said.

"I know."

"Then why didnt't you kill him?!"

"Because he's my son."

"Your son?! Come to think of it you guys do look alike..."

"DON'T SAY WE LOOK ALIKE!" Solar and I said at the same time.

"See! You do!"

I sigh and Solar groans.

"But still Solar. A vampires and vampire. No matter who it is, you have to kill it."

"I know..."

She sighs. "Alright I'll tell you this. I'll let him meet the master ONLY if he attends school regularly on Monday! And aviod any eye contact to anybody he communicates!"

Before I could object Solar said,"Alright then." You old bastard!

"Alright! See you Monday!" She disappears.

We finally managed to stop the bleeding, but now I'm thirsty.

"I guess the lack of blood makes you thirsty." Solar said.

"I'm alright..." I said.

"No you're not! Ugh! It disgusts me to help a vampire to suck human blood..." I couldn't say anything. "I hate to say this but what about Fine?" I look at his eyes.

"No! Listen I'll find somebody just not..."

"I understand. Take these then." He gives me a case. I open it.

"Pills?"

"Well sorta. But these are for vampires, so that when they're at a party or something they take these to cool their thurst in humans."

"Why do you have these."

"Octavio told me to give them to you."

"Octavio?"

"Your 'Headmaster'."

"Why doesn't that guy mind his own business..."

"That's what I said."

He wraps my injured arm.

"Be sure to take them got it."

"Whatever."

He stands up and walks away. "Shade...don't forget what she said."

"I know. I have good memory..."

"Oh yeah..." He walks away leaving me sitting on the ground.

**End**

I don't know how long I've been out here because the bell rang.

"How long have we been walking?" He asks. I shrug.

"Shade!" I look back and see Fine. "There you are! I was worried about you since you never came back to class..." She looks at me and gives me a smile. Then she looks at Solar. "Ah! Solar! What are you doing here?!"

I was a little surprise that she knew Solar. She explained how she met him.

"So how do you know Solar?" She asks. Before I could answer Solar puts his arm around me.

"I'm his father!" He said.

"EH?! B-B-B-B-B-But his father was..."

"I'm his real father! Surely you must have realized it already!"

She looks at us back and forth then freezes. "NO WAY!"

Solar whispers to my ear. "She's full of energy don't you think?

"What does that suppose to mean..."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Fine came from the middle.

"Nothing." We said.

"Ah! You guys are alike!"

"No we're not!" We looked at each other. Fine giggles.

"You guys are so alike!" She giggled.

We sigh in defeat.

"Well I'll catch up with you later! Sonia and I are meeting up for lunch! See you at patrolling later at night!"

"I'm not going."

"Why?! You barely go!"

"I went on Friday."

"Please!"

"No. Now don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Go?"

"Yeah remember? Lunch with Sonia?"

"Oh yeah!"

"And also your doctor's coming after school."

"That's so right! Then this means you have to prevent to fangirls from going pass you to see their admirers!"

"Can't."

"But-"

"The headmaster's doing the job for today."

"So you're really doing something?"

"Yes. And Sonia's waiting for you."

"THAT'S RIGHT! BYE SEE YOU LATER!" She runs off.

I can feel Solar staring at me.

"Just how bad is her memory?" He asks.

"She's alway have been this way. Since the day my parents rescued her." I said.

"So you call the other man father but not me?"

"Yes."

"That's cold. Anyway when I first saw her she doesn't look like the type to forget things easily. She remembered my name."

"That's because it only happens once a day. Sometimes twice. And it happens when she has something important to do."

"Usually people get scared, but she's different."

"Not really." I walk away.

"What're gonna do?"

"Sleep."

I look back and he was gone. Not a surprise. He was alwways disappearing when I was little. I look up and see that new kid, Alex. He smirks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:**** Thank you dark lil'angel2be! Now I can update with my phone! Owe u big time!**

**Chapter 8**

**Fine P.O.V.**

"Geez Fine! What were you doing? You made me wait!" Sonia said.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" I apologized like a million times.

"Fine then...I'll let this one slide. Let's go."

"O-Okay..." We start walking. "Oh! Sonia what did you bring for lunch?"

"Nothing. I only brought money."

"Eh?! Why?" She glares at me. "Oh...sorry."

"What did you bring?"

"Money as well."

"I guess we're having bread for lunch."

"Yup!"

"How can you be so cheerful about bread?"

"I'm not! I'm only cheerful because at least theirs something good to eat."

She chuckles. "True that!"

"Sonia! Fine!" We turn around. Ah! It's Forest! Sonia's childhood friend!

"Hey Forest." We both said.

"Are you guys going to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well...how should I put this?"

"Just spit it out!"

"Thecafeteriaisclosedforaweek."

"What?"

"The cafeteria is closed for a week."

I froze while Sonia starts to question Forest. It's closed for a week...but my food!

"Ah! Fine there you are." I turn and see Alex.

"Alex!" I said.

"I couldn't help myself, but hear what the conversation was about and if you like you can have my lunch." He gives me his lunch.

"Really?! What about you?"

"I'm not hungry. My mom makes too much for me."

"But then...I'll feel bad."

"Oh? Then shall we share?"

"Share? Okay!"

"Then we should we eat?"

"I know a great spot! Come!" I grab his wrist and start dragging him.

"O-Ok...but you don't need to drag me."

I let go and look back. "Sorry. It's a habit with Shade."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...Shade would always ignore me so I dragged him. Like when we in middle school we went shopping for supplies for the school festival. I was so excited when we got to the central! But Shade always planned to leave when he had the chance and I would always catch him! Also there's this other time when I had to dragged him inside the building because he was planning to leave." I giggled.

"You know you seem to like to talk about Shade. Do you love him?"

I freeze, blushed like crazy, turned to Alex. "O-Of course not!" I stomp away.

"Oh Fine I was just joking!"

"Lies!"

We start laughing. I kept looking back at Alex.

"Fine you should keep looking forward or else you'll crash into someone."

"I'm not gonna crash to anyone!" The next thing you know I crush into someone and we both fell on the ground.

"What are you doing?" A voice said in a cold tone...t-this voice.

"Sh-Shade..." I looked up and looked back down. "I-I'm sorry." He sighs and gets up. He helps me get up.

"Ah! Shade! Since you're here why don't you join us for lunch?" Alex asks.

Shade tsks. "As if." He walks away.

"Shade! Hey Shade! Wait where are you going!" Fine looks back at Alex. "Maybe next time we can eat lunch together?"

"Alright then. Next time." I wave and run after Shade.

**Shade P.O.V.**

Man this girl is a nuisance...

"Shade! Wait up!" She kept yelling. Why can't she leave me alone.

"Wait!" Then I hear something fall to the ground. Don't tell me...I look back and see her on the ground. How can she fall on flat floor?! I walk up to her and help her up.

"Thank you." She said while rubbing her nose. Then I saw blood. She touches it. "Great...a bloody noes..." Blood...

I take out a napkin and give it to her.

"Thanks Shade." She places the napkin on where she was bleeding. "By the way where did you get the napkin?"

"That's obvious. It's because knowing you, you would chase after me and fall."

"That's mean!"

"It's the sad truth."

"Shut up you jerk!" She starts hitting my arm with her left arm.

I don't feel pain with her punches. "Please. Stop it. You're making me feel bad for you for having the most weakest punches."

"Big jerk! I hate you! I'm not weak!" She kept punching me.

I sigh and caught her next punch. "Seriously how long are you gonna punch me with your soft hands?"

"They're not soft!"

"Yes they are." Said a group of guys that passed by.

I look at her. She huffed. "Whatever!"

"I'm gonna leave before you cause a bigger disturbance." I walk away.

"Oh! Wait!" She grabbed my arm. I look back at her. "Sh-Shade!" She was about to say something till her stomach rumbled.

"You shouldn't have chased me."

"I know! But I wanted-" Her stomach rumbles. "I'm too hungry to talk!" I sigh.

"Follow." I said. She follows. We walked in the infirmary.

"What are we doing here?" She asks.

"Just stay put." She nods. I walk into the nurses office.

"Ah Shade! What do I owe the pleasure!" She said. She walks up to me.

"I need three bags of bread." I said.

"What for?" She puts her arm around me.

"Does it matter?"

"No...I guess not." She sighs. She takes her arms off of me and walks away. She cames back with three bags of bread. I take them. "Now what do you say?"

"Thanks." I walk out. I looked up and notice Fine wasn't there where I left her. Where did she go?

I open the door. She must have ran. If I was her I would've ran to the left. She always goes left. I walk left. She runs after me, falls, hurts herself, starves, makes me get her bread, and leaves without saying a word. Then I spot the napkin with blood on it. By the looks of it...it's Fine. I follow the scent. She's at the school's garden. I decided to run this time. It wasn't far it was actually close. I see her sitting on the bench looking at the fountain. Was she crying? I walk behind her.

"Hey." I said. She flinched and look at me.

"Shade?" She said.

"Who else?" I bluffed. She chuckles awkwardly. Why was she laughing like that? "Here." I give her the three bags of bread.

"You got me bread?"

"If you don't want it might as well return them."

"No! I want it! I want it!" I give her the bread. She opens one bag and starts eating the bread. "Yummy~!" I sit next to her. Then I noticed she was offering me bread.

"I don't want it."

"You got me bread so this is a thank you." I take the bread and eat it. I look at her again and she was smiling at me.

"What?"

"Nothing!" She kept smiling at me then looked away and continue to eat.

"Weirdo..." I said softly. We both looked at the fountain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine and Shade look at the fountain.

"So what were you gonna tell me?" Shade said.

Fine thinks. "I can't remember..." She said.

"You forget easily..."

She nods in disappointment.

"Fine! Fine! There you are!" They both look to their right. "And Shade too?" Sonia said. She gives an evil grin. "Are you guys dating?"

Fine blushed like crazy and Shade gave an annoying sigh.

"No we're not! Stop getting that idea!" Fine said.

"Besides what made you think I'd date a glutton." Shade said.

Sonia thought about it. "Good point." She said.

"How mean! Anyway what do you want?!"

"Oh! The headmaster is calling you!"

"The headmaster?" Shade and Fine look at each other.

**Rein P.O.V.**

I sit down drinking my tea.

"Rein? What did you say?" Octavio said with wide eyes.

She puts down the tea. "They're Mysticans in the school." She said.

"What are they doing here? It's still early." Octavio said.

"It's because of the coming of age."

"What do you mean?"

"When the person has befriended a vampire or something else. The person is going to be taken away by the age of 18. And when they are takened they are used for ceremonies."

"I don't get it."

"That's because you're an idiot."

Octavio loses his serious face. "I'm not an idiot!"

"But still. That's why I'm asking you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Let Fine sleep in my dormitory!"

"I can't do that! She isn't a vampire!"

"Please! She's important!" Rein gives Octavio a serious look. "Please..."

He sits on his chair not knowing what to say.

"There's only one problem." Solar said coming out of the shadows. "My son's gonna stop that from happening."

"Solar does have a point."

I thought about it. But if Fine is with me she'll be safe...and with Shade...only danger.

"Rein." Solar said.

"It's Lady Rein to you." I said.

"Right. Right. Anyway, Lady Rein, my son is responsible."

He's right. But there's one problem though. I told him to stay away!

"Is something troubling you?" Look up and notice Octavio and Solar were looking at me.

I clear my throat. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"But then there's another thing." We look at Octavio. "Shade's vampire side wants to come out already. He may not hold it in anymore. And if Fine stays any longer to see that...who knows?"

"I'm gonna prevent that from happening. And if Fine finds out she'll do whatever it takes to protect him." Solar said.

"And what makes you think that?!" I stand up.

"Fine isn't that kind of person who would leave her friend. You should know that more then me."

I sit back down. "I know that. But there's something bugging me..."

The door opens. "Headmaster? You wanted to see us?" Fine and Shade enter. I thought I told him to stay away!

Octavio makes a childish look. "Fine! Yes I needed to see you guys! I have a favor for you guys!"

"What is it?"

"It's about the Christmas ball! I need you and Shade to go shopping!"

"But isn't it a bit early for shopping?"

"It is! But you know how the it takes to decorate. It is the biggest event!"

"True...then what should I buy?"

"I have the list. Here!" He gives her a scroll.

"This doesn't look so much."

Shade takes the scroll and unties the ribbion. The scroll was as long to the door all the way to his desk.

"THIS IS FREAKIN LONG!" Fine complained. I could've agreed more. She looks at me and gives me a smile. "Rein!" She said. I wave. Then she notices Solar. "Solar! What are you guys doing here?"

"Here for business." Solar said. She looks at me.

"Same." I said.

"Really? Rein you can't trick me. Tell me the real reason." I didn't say anything. She sighs. "I'll let this go."

I notice Solar looking at Shade, but Shade refusing eyes contact. He really hate his dad...

"So when do we go shopping?" Fine asks Octavio.

"Right now!" He said. We all stood there like 'What?!' "Hurry and go! You'll skip school tomorrow as well!"

"R-Right! Come on Shade!" Fine takes Shade's hand and left the room.

I look at Octavio. "What are you planning?" I gave him a glare.

"That's easy. Even Solar knows." I look at Solar and he looks away.

Don't tell me... THEY'RE ACTUALLY PLANNING THIS WITHOUT MY APPROVAL!

**Sorry if it's short! The next chapter will be longer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Fine P.O.V.**

We walk around central and looked for the stuff that was on the long list. Man, it's gonna take a week or two.

I get a soft wack on the head. "Hey stop daydreaming." Shade said.

"S-Sorry." I look around. Their were couples holding hands, mans arm around the women, and other couple stuff. Wait a sec...this lools like a...DATE! I crash.

"I told you to stop daydreaming." Shade helped me up.

"I know. Sorry." I said. Why do I feel hot? Am I blushing?! I hide my face with my bangs.

"What's the first thing we need to get?"

"Oh! Um...cups and plates."

"Let's go." I follow. This is so awkward! For me...I don't know about Shade? I wonder what he's thinking... People start pushing me back.

"Sh-Shade!" I yelled. I reach out my hand. My eyes are shut since I'm squish. Then a hand grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"Hey. Open your eyes already. I pulled you out of the crowd already." I open my eyes and Shade was looking at me. "Seriously. Once I take my eye off you, you end up in a situation I have to take you out." Shade said.

"Sorry...and thank you for helping me." I mumbled.

"I'm gonna hold your hand till we get there. Got it?"

"O-Okay..." We start walking. We're holding hands! What should I do! My heart is racing! What's this feeling! But holding his hand makes me happy. I also feel safer.

"We're here. You wait while I get the cups and plates." He let's go of my hand and enters the store. Why did I feel sad when he letted go of my hand? I felt safe and now I feel unsafe...

Then I felt a soft tug. I look down and see an adorable little boy! But it look like he was crying. I kneel down to him. "What's your name?" I ask.

"J-Jeremy..." He said.

"Mine's Fine. What's wrong, Jeremy?"

He sobbed, "I can't find my mommy!" He started crying. Great he's crying even more!

What do I do?! I know I should help him, but Shade told me to wait and if notices I was gone he'll scold me! But he'll understand...right?

I smile at Jeremy. "It's okay! I'll help you find your mommy!" I said.

"Really?" He said.

"Yup!" He smiles. "That's the smile I was looking for! Let's go find your mommy!" He nods. I hold his hand and we start searching.

2 hours later...

It's already getting late and we still haven't found Jeremy's mother! I can tell he lost his confidence. I walk up to him.

"Don't give up! We'll find her!" I said trying to cheer him up.

He gave me a sad smile. "Right..."

"Can't you describe her?"

"She's beautiful. She has long black hair. Icy blue eyes. And wears red dresses."

"What kind of person is she?"

"She's kind, confident, and the type of person who never gives up! She always say I love you."

"You glow when you take about your mother." He looks at me. "I wish I knew my mom. I always wonder what kind of people my parents were..." I stand up. "Let's go!" I smile.

"Okay!"

"Jeremy!" Said a female voice. We turn.

"Mommy!" He said. He runs to her and they hug. It looks like she found him...

She looks at me. "Thank you! Thank you so much for finding my son!" She said.

"No problem." Jeremy waved at me and walked away with his mother.

I wonder what a mother feels like. I turn and start walking. Wait... I'M LOST MYSELF! I wonder if Shade is looking for me...

I feel so scared...should I go back to the school? Only one problem... WHICH WAY IS THE SCHOOL!

I huddle into a ball already tearing up. "I'm scared... Shade where are you?" I said softly. Why do I feel like this every time I think of Shade?

"What are you doing?" I look up and see Shade.

"Shade..." My eyes grew wider. "Shade!" I stand up and hug him. "I'm sorry I left without telling you anything! There was a little boy who lost his mother so I helped! We found her and they left! Then I realized I was lost and got scared!" I sobbed. He pets me.

"Don't make me worried about you, idiot." He said. He was worried about me? He hugs me back. We stop hugging.

"By the way. Where's the cups and plates. And how did you find me?" I ask.

"Well after I left the store, you weren't at the spot I left you. So I thought you went back to the school. I went there and I looked around then I asked the headmaster where you were. He said you haven't came back. Then I came back to the town and searched for you. I checked every valley. Every food store. And lastly this place. Do you any idea it was to find you! It was the pain in the ass!" He said.

I chuckle. "S-Sorry."

"And now it's getting late. We still have a bunch of things to do."

"Sorry again... Wait. I have an idea!"

"Idea?" Shade raises his eyebrow.

"Let's just have fun while we can! Like a...like a..." I start blushing hard.

"Like a date."

I look up. "Yes..."

"Well it's better then patrolling. Fine then...let's go on a date." I smiled with joy. I grab his hand and started to run. We went to stores, photo booths, restraunts, and arcades. We decided to make a stop at the jewelry store.

I start looking around. Then something caught my eye. Two heart shaped necklaces, one had a pink diamond and the other had a purple diamond. "Shade! Come look!" I called him over.

"What is it?" He said. I showed him the lockets.

"Aren't they cute?"

"Kinda. But why do you want two?"

"Next year we're gonna graduate. We might got our seperate ways. And the lockets is the only way to remember each other."

"But isn't it a bit girly?"

"I know...but still."

I look at them. "I understand." Shade takes them and takes them to the register.

We exit the store and headed back to the school. "Here you go, Shade." I give him the locket with the purple diamond. He takes it. "So who's picture are you gonna put in there?"

"That's obvious. Yours." I look at hime. Shade was smiling at me. How long has it been since I saw his smile? I smile back.

"Then I'll put yours in mine!" We smile back at each other.

You know what... I found out what this feeling is. It's love. I'm in love with Shade!

**At the dormitory...Fine's room**

Today was a long day! Especially since I scolded by the headmaster. But still...I had fun today. I look at the locket. Oh! Shade's picture! I took some pictures earlier! I take out the pictures. Let's see...I start looking through them. This picture is perfect! It has Shade on it and not only that it's the perfect size! I cut it out and put it in my locket. I have the man I love picture in my locket. I wonder what Shade thinks about me?

I lie down on my bed and go to sleep.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The woman in the black cape stands alone.

"So Alex. How was your first day of school?" She asks.

"It was alright. Although Fine left early, so it wasn't fun." He said.

"Have you collected the documents I told you to collect?"

"Yes." Alex gives her the documents.

"Perfect. The plan is proceeding properly, so everythings good. Now go to bed. You have school in the morning."

"Yes ma'am." Alex leaves.

_'The day will soon come. Fine Yamiara. Soon the day will come when you find out your friend's secret! And also...I hope you're prepared to meet your destiny.' _Her cape takes off. Her long silver hair was blown by the wind and her icy blue eyes filled with purposes. _'You better be prepared.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Shade P.O.V.**

I walk down down halls and look at my locket. _'I'm growing soft...' _I thought. Man my throat is parshed.

"Shade..." Damn Solar what does he want. "You're thirsty for blood...aren't you?" He said.

I throw him the pills. "They don't work. No matter what it doesn't agree with me."

"That's odd...they work on pure bloods and vampires like you."

"Whatever..." I sense Solar staring at me weirdly. I look at him. "What?"

"You're mask is breaking."

"My mask?"

"You're finally having happiness again. Is it because of Fine?"

"No."

"Oh really. What's this then?" He takes out the locket. "A gift from her."

I check my pockets. "How did you..."

"You're growing soft. Weak. Like I said...you're losing it."

"Losing it?" He throws me back the locket.

"Come on. We're late." Oh yeah...we had to meet this chick. What was her name again? I think it was Tiffany? We walk into town. This is the third time today I came here two times, especially right now which makes it the third. We enter a building that looks like a library. We enter and it was a library.

"Meg." Solar said. I looked to his right and 'Meg' was the lady working at the counter.

"Solar. What do I owe the pleasure?" She said.

"Nothing much. I'm here to check out a book." He said. She nods and lets us enter. What a weird password. We were in the back were no one can see us. A door opened by itself. Must be and elevator. We enter and Meg pushes the down arrow button. The elevator moves down. Really fast. I swear it felt like we were falling. I held onto the bars, but they didn't seem to have any problems. They're probably use to it. Then the elevator stopped. We exit, but Meg didn't. She said, "Good luck." And she went back up. The door in front of us opens. We enter. The room was filled with vampire hunters. Not a surprise. We walk pass them till one guy stops me.

"Aren't you a vampire." He said. I didn't answer. I went around him and continued to follow Solar. This time he stops the both of us. "Answer me." He said.

Solar stepped up. "Is there a problem, Joseph." He said.

"Yeah there is! Why did you bring a vampire in here?! He could tell all his vampire buddies!"

"Vampire buddies? I never thought of them that way." I said.

"Shade. Be kind or else they'll get the wrong idea." Solar said.

"Shade? Solar isn't that your son's name?" Joseph said. I look up.

"Yes."

He looks at the both of us. "I see the resemblance."

I tsk and walk pass them. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"No manners." Joseph said to Solar.

"He got my genes and traits. What do you expect." Solar catches up to me.

"SOLAR!" This scent. Tiffany? "You're late." She said.

"My son had to do errands for Octavio." Solar said.

"I see. Anyway how's your wound kid!" She slaps my back.

"Isn't that obvious. Now can we get this over with." I said.

"Right. Now onto business!"

We walk to a huge door. I look up. What does the door have to be so big? Ow! Why did my heart hurt all of a sudden?!

"Are you alright, Shade?" Solar asks.

I look at him and acted normal. "I'm alright. Stop getting into my business..." I said. The door opens. What's this feeling? I smell blood...why?

"Something's not right." Tiffany said. Solar agrees.

_'Shade...'_ Said a voice in my mind. _'Shade...come in... I know you want to.' _Great nowbmy heart hurts like hell and I'm being talk to an unknown voice! Why does it hurt?! I grabbed my skirt where my heart is at and kneel. I couldn't stand much longer. It's like something's trying to control me!

"Shade! Are you alright?" Tiffany said said.

"That's none of your business!" I said.

"Ah, if it isn't Solar and Tiffany." I look up and see a lady with silver hair. "Is must be your vampire son. Shade, correct?"

I glare at Solar. "I didn't tell her anything! So don't give me that glare!" He said.

"Who are you?" I said. She walks up to me and kneels. She gently lifts my chin and makes me look at her.

"I'm Victoria." She gives me a cold smile. "Do you smell it?" She looks back. I look at where she was looking. The smell of blood. I look down closing my nose. I don't want to smell it! I don't want to! "Oh so you do." She whispers into my ear, "You can't hide it anymore. You must drink blood in order to live with no pain."

I push her away. "I already felt pain! This is nothing!" I said.

"Are you sure?" She takes out a knife.

"What are you gonna do?!" Solar said. He read my mind...

"Are you out of your mind?!" Tiffany said.

"Relax." She cuts herself. "Here...take a sip." She said. I stare at the blood. My fangs are growing out, ready to suck blood. I put my hand over my mouth. "Don't refuse. I know you want some blood."

I shout, "I don't! Now put your wrist away!"

She puts her wrist in front of my face. "Drink. Or do you want to make those who care for you suffer." The ones who care for me?

_"Shade!" _I heard Fine's voice. For some reason I thought of her smiling. Why did I think of her just now?

"Ah...so there is someone that cares for you." She said. "Now drink...or else you're vampire side will go crazy and hurting that person."

She has a point...I might end up hurting Fine. I take her wrist.

"Just remember this is only once." I said. She nods.

To be honest I want to drink this blood, but in the same timing I don't. This is only to prevent me from hurting Fine.

**Fine P.O.V.**

I wake up by the call of my name. I have a weird feeling. I look down and notice I'm still holding onto the locket I got today...or was it yesterday? I don't know it's dark outside okay?! I wonder what Shade's doing... I don't know but something tells me that something's not right.

I jump out of bed and run to my door. I twist the door knob, but the door won't open. That's weird? This time I try harder, but it still won't open! What's going on?! No choice. I run to my window and when I try to open it, wouldn't open! Wait a sec...Rein. She's done this before. I get my lamp and throw it at the window. It breaks open. I'll apologize to the headmaster later, but first I need to find Shade!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine jumps out the window, but lands perfectly on the ground. _'The headmaster's gonna kill me later, but I have to know if Shade's alright!' _She that. She ran then froze. _'Wait?! I'm in my pajamas still!' _She shakes her head. _'Now's not the time to think about that!'_

She had to run back inside to get to Shade's room. When she got there she knocked like there was no tomorrow. "Shade! Are you in there?!" She said. She got impatient and opened the door. He wasn't in there. "Where is he? It's late!" Fine runs back out of the building and starts heading to the forest for a shortcut to the gates.

She keeps running and trips. "Ow! Damn roots!" Fine said.

"What are you doing?" Fine immediately looked up and saw Shade. She gets up like there's no tomorrow.

"Shade! Where were you! You weren't in your room!" Fine said.

"What were you doing in my room?" Shade asks.

"Well...uh...I had a feeling something was wrong! So I wanted to ask you if you were alright!"

"I'm alright." Shade notices that Fine was still wearing her pajamas. "You realized that you're still wearing pajamas."

"I know! I was in a rush okay!"

"Idiot. Don't worry about me."

Shade gives a small smile and Fine blushes.

"Oh Fine. What are you doing?" They look up and see Rein.

"Rein!" Fine said. "Were you the one who locked my door and window!"

"How did you find out?"

"You've done it when we were little!"

"I only did it to protect you."

"From what?!"

"That's a secret." Rein looks at Shade. "And what were you doing? You made Fine worried sick."

"Shut up, stupid vampire!" Shade bluffed.

"I'm not a stupid vampire! Besides you're-" Bright comes out of nowhere and covers Fine's ears. She made a confuse look and looks at Bright. He gives an awkward smile. Fine just shrugs and waits till they were finished.

It took at least 7 minutes. Fines yawns.

They stop arguing and Bright puts his hands down.

"It's getting late. We should be heading back." Shade said.

"To be honest I'm glad the headmaster is patrolling tonight." Fine yawns.

"Me too. Now can anyone explain why you aren't in your rooms?" They all jump.

"Headmaster!" They all said.

"Fine?" Octavio said.

"Y-Yes?" Fine said.

"You're grounded for a week. First reason, you broke a window and second reason, you're out late when I letted you have 3 days off."

"Sorry..."

He sighs. "You'll sleep in the guest room till we repair you're window. But first meet me in my office."

"Yes sir..."

"Rein! Bright! You shouldn't be out here ot else the othet vampires will too! And Shade where were you at this late hour?"

"Do you really want to know?" Shade said coldly.

"Not really. Anyway all of you, go to your rooms!"

They all just walk to their rooms. Rein and Bright disappeared in an instint.

Shade and Fine walk back to the dorms in silent.

**Fine P.O.V.**

I have no idea what to say! I really want to know why he wasn't in his room! It's suspious, in a way.

"So you actually jumped out your bedroom window just to check on me?" Shade said.

"Y-Yes..." I said nervously.

"Why?"

"Something inside me told me something was wrong...so I got worried."

"Is it also true that Rein locked your door and window."

"Yes..."

He mumbles something.

"What did you say?" I look at him.

"Nothing."

I notice something. Shade's changing. Why? But isn't that good?! I mean come on! He finally smiled in a long time isn't that a good sign?! But he is changing...

We walk in the building and went our seperate ways. I walked to the headmasters office. Wow that was quick. He's already here.

"Fine I'm disappointed in you. You shouldn't break a window and run out during nighttime. It's dangerous! You're just lucky to have bumped into Shade. That includes Rein and Bright. So explain to me why you did that?" He said.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about Shade. Something inside told me something was wrong. Rein locked my door and window so I didn't have much of a choice. When I made it to Shade's room he wasn't there. So I thought he must have gone somewhere near off campas. I ran to the forest for a shortcut, but I ended up tripping and that's when I saw Shade! Then Rein. Then Bright." I explained.

"You were just lucky it was them. Next time don't do that!"

"Yes sir." I look at him with apologitic eyes. "I'm sorry..."

He looked at me for at least a minute then sat on his chair. "I have no chose, but to forgive you. But you're still grounded for a week! Now please go to the guest room."

"Okay."

I walk out of his office and headed to the guest room. I guess I actually deserve to be grounded. I worried for nothing. I turn to walk down the stairs. My eyes widened.

"Shade! Are you alright?!" Shade was sitting there. He's panting. Is he thirsty?! Tired?! Does he have a fever?! I quickly run down the stairs. I kneel down to Shade.

"Shade?!" I reached my hand to him. He quickly grabbed my wrist. I looked at him. He doesn't look so good... I notice he was grabbing his heart. "Does your heart hurt? Are you having a heart attack?! Wait here I'll get a doctor or the head master!" I stand up, but Shade doesn't let go of my wrist. "Shade?"

"Don't..." He panted. "Don't get anyone! It's nothing! I'm just..." He grunts and coughs. This looks bad! His grip on my wrist loosens. Chance! I turn quickly to get someone, but Shade pulls me back. I fall back.

"Shade?" I said softly. He didn't say anything. "Are you okay? You're scaring me a bit." Still nothing.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice." He finally said.

"What? What do you-" Then I feel hands on my shoulders and something sharp on my neck. It enters my neck. It hurts! "Shade!" I said in pain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Fine P.O.V.**

I feel my blood leaving me. Is Shade a vampire?!

"Shade stop!" I yelled. He didn't stop! I fought for my freedom! I finally got loose and got up, but lost my balance and fell back down. I place my hand on my bleeding neck. I checked it...so much blood... I look at Shade. He was barely starting to stand. He looked down at me. He blinked a few times and wiped his mouth. His eyes widened and he looks at me.

"Don't tell me...I bit you?" He said softly. Don't tell me he doesn't remember?! I quickly get up, but then felt light headed. I fell forward, but then I felt hands preventing me from falling. I look up and see Rein.

"Rein?" I said softly.

"Damn...I was too late." She said.

"Too late?" I look at Rein's eyes. The seriousness in them. Wait...don't tell me she knew!

"What happened?" I look at Shade who was looking at his hand that wiped the blood on his face. "This is Fine's blood..." He looked at me with shocked eyes. "Fine..." He said softly. My feet automatically moved a step back. Why did I do that?!

"We didn't want you to find out this way, Fine." Rein said. She letted go of me and starts walking up to Shade. Is she gonna kill him?! I have to do something, but I feel to weak. I force myself to walk anyway. I reached Rein and held her sleeve. She looks back at me.

"Fine?" She said in shock.

Tears instantly came out of me. "Rein...please don't do anything to Shade. He's my precious friend, like you. And Sonia. So please." I look at Rein with teary eyes. "Don't hurt Shade. It wasn't his fault..."

"Fine..." I heard Shade said softly.

I just smile at him. Now I felt weaker. I completely lost balance and blacked out.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine faints and Rein quickly chases her.

"Bright!" She said. Bright comes out of the shadows.

"Yes?" He said.

"Take her to the infirmary and wrap that bit mark!"

"And her memories about what just happened?"

Rein looks at Fine. "I don't want to keep anymore secrets like this one. Leave her memory."

Bright nods and carries Fine. He disappears in an instant.

"Fine me not to hurt you, but vampires heal quickly after they drink blood." Rein said looking at Shade.

"Prepare yourself!" Rein was about to attack, but Solar stops her. "What are you doing?!"

"Protecting my son!" He said.

_'Son?'_ Rein thought. She looked at Shade then Solar. _'I see...'_

"That makes sense. No wonder you look similar and your scent is a bit similar too." She said.

"I know...it disgusts me." Shade sighed. Rein nods in agreement.

"I just saved you!" Solar said. Then he looked at Rein. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Shade! And also...what would Fine do when she finds out that you were about to kill Shade?"

Rein's eyes widened. She tsk-ed and walks away. She glares back at them one last time and disappears.

Solar looks back at Shade. "What the hell were you thinking?! Why did you suck Fine's blood?!" He said.

Shade looks down and tries to remember. "I think it's because..." Then he remembers silver hair. "Silver hair..." He said softly. Then his eyes widened. "Damn it! I knew I was being trick!"

"What do you mean?"

"That old hag, Victoria, must have drank some kind of drink. So when a vampire drinks her blood the vampire would end up drinking he blood of the person they care about."

"That makes sense. But first of all, Victoria is not old! She's young! And second, the person you cared about was Fine, since you bit her."

_'I care about...Fine?' _Shade thought. Then his cheeks turn red. '_No way! Am I blushing?!'_ He hides his face with his bangs and looks away.

"Shade?" Solar said curiously.

"Leave me alone!" Shade said. He stood up and walks away. Solar looks at his son walks away. Tgen he realizes something. _'Oh? I see now...' _He smiles.

**Fine P.O.V.**

I slowly open my eyes. I turn and see Bright. "Bright? What are you doing?" I ask. Then I touch the spot where I was bitten by...Shade. I guess it wasn't a dream. But when I touched it I noticed it was bandaged. "Did you put this here?"

"Yes. Rein told me to take you here and treat your wound. I only healed enough to make the blood stop dripping." He said.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I was only doing what's best for Rein and you. And also...are you afraid of Shade now?"

Afraid of Shade?

"Fine!" Look at the door and see Rein.

"Rein?" I said. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" I just nod.

Wait a sec... "Can I ask you both something?" They look at me. "Didn't the headmaster tell you guys to go back to your dorms?"

They look at each other. "Uh...well..." Rein started to say.

"I would like to ask to same thing." We all look at the door and see headmaster.

"Headmaster!" I said.

His face went to childish again. "It's father!" He whined.

"R-Right. Father."

"Better!" He said cheerfully. Then he went serious again. He walks up to me and touches my neck. "Do you know now?" I nod.

"So you knew?" I look at headmaster.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I just wanted to keep you away from danger."

"It's alright. I know you were doing this for my safety." I give a small smile.

"Now that you know. I need to have a word with Rein." He looks at Bright. "Stay here and take care of her for a little longer." He nods. "Rein. Follow me to my office."

"Yes sir." They both exit the room.

Bright sits down and waits. "Now let's continue where we left off." He said. He looks at me. "Are you afraid of Shade now?"

I look down. He doesn't look like the person who would hurt people he cares about. I remember the times he saved me and helped me from the fangirls and when I fell and injured myself. He was always there for me. I even remembered the times when I met his little sister. He protected her from any danger, like he does to me. "No." I said.

"What do you mean?"

I look at Bright. "Now that I know Shade is a vampire, I want to protect him. For so long I never knew the pain he was suffering. Shade...he's precious to me. He's my precious friend. He may not know it himself, but I'll stand by his side no matter what! My memories began with him and his family. And it will end with him. I'm not afraid of him! I'll never ever be afraid of him! No matter what you guys say...it will never change my mind."

"I see..." He stands up. "Can you stand?" I stand up, but lost a little balance. Bright catches me.

"Thank you. I can stand now." He let's go and we walk out. "So where are we gonna go?"

"The headmasters office."

"Oh! Okay..."

**Rein P.O.V.**

"So what now? Now that she knows about Shade, should we put him in the night class catagory?" I said.

"I believe that's the best solution, but no daytime has never transfered to the nighttime catagory." Octavio said.

"I know. But if a vampire stays in the daytime side then the vampire would end up hurting others."

"True..."

I could tell he wants to agree, but he's hesitating. I think he's thinking about Fine. What would she think? What would she say? What would she do?

"If Fine finds out what we're talking about she'll disagree 100%." He said. I nod in agreement. Oh Fine...why do you have to make this difficult.

"Oh! And Rein!"

"Yes?"

"As a punshiment for disobeying me and for helping Fine, you're gonna go do the winter shopping for Fine and Shade!"

"Winter shopping?"

"Yes. For the winter ball. It's coming up, isn't it?"

"The winter ball! Okay I'll do it!"

"Okay then. But yoo have to go shop in the morning. This is only temporary for Fine's recovery so shop as much as you can!"

"Yes sir!" I exit his office and stop. "Bright. Come out." He walks out of the shadows. I look around. "Where's Fine? Wasn't she with you?"

"Well...you see...she ran after she heard that you were planning to transfer Shade to nighttime school." He said.

"Oh...which way did she run."

"To the room she'll be sleeping at."

"I see. Bright, you can head back now. I'll be there soon."

"As you wish." I walk pass him and teleport to the room Fine will be sleeping at. She's not here yet. I'm probably early. The door slams open. I look back and see Fine.

"Rein!" She said in shock. It looked like she was crying. "Is it true! Is it true that you're gonna put Shade in the nighttime catagory!" I nod. "Why?! Please don't!"

"Fine!" I said. She stopped and looked down. "You're already making this difficult as it is!"

She doesn't say anything. She hides her eyes with her bangs, refusing to make eye contact with me. I know she's hurt, but she's gotta let go soon.

"Rein." She started to say. "I won't let you put Shade in the nighttime catagory."

"What?"

She looks at me. "No matter how much you try! No matter what! I refuse! He's staying at daytime!"

"Why? Why do you want him at daytime?"

"Because..." She stays quiet. Then her eyes looked at mines. "Because I love him!"

My eyes widened. Love...him. Right now I felt shattered. Betrayed and angry. I walk up to her. "Fine then. Have it your way." I walk pass her.

She loves Shade... well I'm gonna do whatever in my power to stop her from making a mistake!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shade takes off his shirt and cleans his face. He sits down on his bed. _'Disgusting.'_ He thought to himself. Someone knocks on his door. Shade doesn't bother answer it.

"I'm coming in." Solar comes in. Shade looks down, not wanting to look at him. "Shade..." Then Solar sees a scar on Shade's back. He walks to him. "Where did you get that scar?"

"Why do you care..." Shade finally said.

Solar looks at Shade. "I told you. I'm your father! Whether you like it or not!" He said. Shade didn't say anything.

"She's probably afraid of me now." Shade looks straight where the mirror is at. "She probably thinks I betrayed her trust." Shade closes his eyes.

"I don't so." Shade looks at Solar. "I don't think she thought you betrayed her trust. It's not in her nature."

Shade looks forward and down again.

"You should know that." They both ended up being silent. "Octavio is planning to put you at the nighttime catagory." Solar finally said.

"I knew he would. He did tell me that once Fine ever finds out I'm a vampire, he'll put me with _them_." Shade said.

"I could already. Sense the aura." Solar opens the door. "And Shade?" Shade looks at Solar. "What do you think Fine will say?"

"I'm not sure." Solar looks back and his son.

"Just sound just like me when I'm in these kind of situations." He mumbled softly.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm leaving now." Solar leaves.

Shade looks straight. He stands up and opens the curtain a little. He looks up at the moon. _'Its just the way she looked at me.' _He looks down and sees Rein. _'She was still her?' _Then he sees tears. Shade couldn't help, but feel surprised. _'She's crying...'_

**Shade P.O.V.**

Why is she crying? Wait...why do I care. I look at her a little while. I blink and then I see Fine. Wait, FINE?! I close my eyes and shake my head. I reopened then and see Rein again. Why did I see Fine? I look at Rein closely. She looks like Fine when she's crying. That's weird. I close then curtain and lie down on my bed. Why did she look like Fine crying? That's weird.

"You saw me. Didn't you." I sit up and see Rein. "You saw me."

I look away. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Don't play dumb!"

I look up at her. She's angry now. I blink and see Fine again. My eyes widened and I repeat what I did last time. I look at Rein.

"Why do you look like Fine when you're crying." I said without thinking! I think for sure she'll kick my ass.

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"From the distance you look like Fine. Even when you're angry." Damn it! I can't control my words again!

"You must be imaging things." She walks to my window and opens it. "Just promise not to tell anyone. If you do I'll definitely kill you." I just nod. She jumps out.

Great now I'm gonna have to close it. I get up and close the window.

_"What do you think Fine will say?" _Solar's question keeps repeating in my head. Why? I look up at the moon.

The moon always relaxes me when I'm in situations like this.

_"Shade!" _What the?! Why did Fine's voice end up in my head?! Man...why is Fine in my head today? Was it because I drank her blood? That's gotta be it! Wait why am I acting like this?! Most important question! WHY DO I KEEP ASKING QUESTIONS?!

Whatever I'm going to sleep!

I lie down on my bed and go to sleep.

**_In his Dreams_**

_I stand alone in pure darkness._

_"Where am I?" I said._

_"Well, well. Look who I have here?" I look up and see...myself?! "Ah? Surprised?"_

_"N-Not at all."_

_"Stop lying. I know you too well." He walks up to me._

_"Just who are you. Really?" I said as I narrowed my eyes to him...I mean myself. Ugh! I don't know!_

_"I'm your real self." He said with a cheesy smile._

_"My real self?"_

_"That's right! I'm your real self. The vampire self that's awakening. Tell me, Shade."_

_"What?"_

_"Why do you hesitate? Why do you wonder? Why do you run away? What is it you're afraid of?"_

_My eyes widened._

_"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!"_

**_End of Dream_**

I sit up with a speed of light. What...what did I dream of?! I look at my clock. Huh...school's about to start. I don't feel like going. Actually, I never felt like going. But...

_"Geez Shade! You should be at school! Don't make me worry!" _Fine would say. Fine's always dragging me to school, I guess that's why I go. But...since last night, I wonder what she thinks of me? But what happens if I bit her again. I should leave for her safety. I open my closet and get my bag. I start getting clothes. I put on a shirt and a coat.

_"Why do you run away?"_ Wait...so this counts as running away? No. I'm leaving for her safety! I put the bag down and went to go get my whip. But something slips out of my pocket. I look down and kneeled down and pick it up. The locket...

Then I remembered what Fine said,_ "Next year we're gonna graduate. We might got our seperate ways. And the lockets is the only way to remember each other."_

That's if there is a next year for me...

I stand up and walk to my desk. I look at the photo when me and Fine were freshmens. I was in front and she was behind me. She tippy-toed since she was short. She's in the photo, but you can only see her face and hands. This girl...I want her to be happy without me. I face the photo down.

"Goodbye, Fine." I said softly.

**Fine P.O.V.**

I sit down and let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong, Fine?" Sonia asks. "Wait! Before you answer I have a bigger question!"

"What is it?" I said.

"Do you have a fever or something?! Why are you early?! Why do you look so pale?!"

"Sonia! One at a time! And to answer them anyway. No I don't have a fever! I couldn't sleep! And I'm pale because I was-" Then I stopped myself. If I tell her that I've been bitten by a vampire she won't believe me! She'll probably call me crazy! "Because I patrolled last night! Obviously!"

"And the bandage on your neck?" Crap! I forgot about the bandage!

"I injured myself! Y-You see even though I patrol at night I'm afraid of the dark! And also I can barely see anything, so I ended up injuring myself!" I chuckled awkwardly.

"I see!"_ She fell for it?!_

"Ah! Fine!" I look up and see Alex. "Good morning!" He said.

"Good morning!" I said. I notice a his hand was injured. "What happened to your hand?"

He looks at it. "Nothing really. I hurted myself when I was making dinner last night. And what about you? Your neck is bandaged and you look pale." He makes a worried face.

"I injured myself while patrolling last night."

"That makes sense. Well becareful next time!"

"And you too!" We smile.

"Okay everyone take your seats!" Said Mr. Omari who was walking in the class. He looks up and see me. "Now this is unusual. Do you have a fever Fine?"

"NO! I don't!" I said.

"But Shade is late Mr. Omari." Alex said. I look up at Shade's seat. He still hasn't came. Was it because of last night incident?

"That's normal. But he's usually here after the bell rings and Fine comes 15 minutes later. Did something happen, Miss Yamiara?"

"N-No." I look down. I lied to another person...I hate lying, but it's the only way to protect Shade...wait...protect. Don't tell me the reason Shade isn't here was because... I bursted out of my seat and ran to the door.

"WAIT?! MISS YAMIARA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I look back at Mr. Omari.

"Sorry! But I just remembered something! I'll make up my absents tonight!" I yelled back.

"But patrolling!"

"I'm on a day off!" I open the door and slam it behind me. "SORRY FOR THE NOISE!" I ran and jumped out the window.

Don't tell me Shade didn't come, was because of what happen last night! He's running away! Why?! Doesn't he know me at all?!

I enter the building and run to Shade's room. Please be there! I open the his without knocking. He's...he's not here. I walk in and see something faced down on his desk. I walk up to it and pick it up. This is the photo when we became freshmens for Cross Academy... His face was emotionless as ever. But he's changing. I want to see him! I want to stay by his side! I want...revive his shattered heart! I put the photo down and open his window. I'm gonna break my legs if I keep jumping off of windows like this, but...it's a short cut. I jump out and land perfectly. I start running. Shade! Please! Still be here!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shade continues to walk forward. _'Fine must have figured it out by now.' _He thought. He looks back. He starts remembering the times when he was with Fine. _'I'm really growing soft. Aren't I?'_ He looks forward again and continues to walk.

Meanwhile Fine runs in super speed. _'DAMN IT SHADE! WHY?! WHY?!' _Fine thought. Fine runs out of breath and stops. She looks up. A little far away she sees a violet head holding his bag over his shoulder. Fine takes a deep breath. "SHADE!" She yelled with all her might.

Shade stops and looks up knowing this voice. "Fine..." He said softly. He didn't look back, but he continued to walk.

"What the hell?!" Fine said in a pissed voice. "Fine then, if that's how you want it. So be it!" She forces herself to run. Faster and faster she went. She got closer and closer to Shade. She reached out her arm. _'Don't go!'_ She yelled in her mind. She tripped and ended up tackling him down.

Shade grunts. In slow motion he looks back at her with wide eyes. They both fell on the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter**** 15**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine and Shade both fall on the ground. They stayed on the ground. Shade opens his eyes, waiting for Fine to get up. Fine slowly gets up and Shade did too. Fine looks down and sits on her knees while Shade sits up and looks at Fine. They were silent.

"Why...why are you leaving?" Fine said. He doesn't say anything. Fine reaches out her hand and holds onto his sleeve. "Don't go." Fine looks up at Shade. His eyes widened. She was crying a lot. "Don't go! Don't you know me at all?! Shade!"

Shade looks down. "Aren't you afraid of me?" He said.

"What?! Of course not! Why would I be afraid of you?!"

He reaches out his arm and touches Fines neck. "You sure you're not afraid?"

Fine looks straight at Shade. "I'll never be afraid of you. You're precious to me. I don't want to lose anyone, Shade." Fine smiles. She takes his hand and holds it. "If you want to protect me then stay by my side." Shade looks straight at Fines eyes. "You can drink my blood only if you're thirsty. No matter how much it hurts, I'll resist. I will never be afraid of you! Shade...don't run away for my safety. Stay here...please?"

"No matter what I do or what I say, you'll stop me." Shade hugs Fine. "I guess that's why I can't leave your side." Fine blushes, but hugs back. They stop hugging. Shade gives a faint smile. "Are you hurt?" Shade helps Fine up.

"I'm fine. That's my name after all!" Shade gives Fine and uneasy face then carries her bridal style. "Sh-Shade?!"

"Just in case you're hurt. You did run super speed and tripped."

"You have a point..."

Then Shade starts walking. _'So this is how it feels...to be carried by the person you love.' _Fine thought. _'He even smells nice...' _Fine looks up at Shade. _'He looks so serious as usual.' _She looks back down and chuckles.

"What?" Shade said.

"Nothing!" Fine said cheerfully.

"Weirdo."

**In the distance**

Alex looks at the two. _'Have fun while you can, Fine' _He thought in his mind.

"Found you!" Sonia said slapping his back.

"S-Sonia?!" Alex said surprised.

"Yup! Whacha doing?"

"Nothing." Alex walks away.

Sonia watches him walk away. _'How come he's never like this with Fine?' _She thought. _'Oh well...' _She walks back to class. The she looked out the window and saw Shade carrying Fine. _'Don't tell me he's jealous?' _She looks back and notices Alex was gone. _'Weird...' _Soniashrugs and continues to walk back to class.

Meanwhile, Rein looks at Fine from the tree. _'She's blushing...why does that annoy me so much?' _She thought.

"Rein. We should go." Bright said. Rein doesn't move. He sighs and just walks away.

**Rein P.O.V.**

I known Fine for a long time. It pain me to see her blushing at that digusting guy! I guess I'm overly protected. I turn around and teleport to my room where Bright was waiting.

"You know. You don't have to always be at my side." I said.

"I know. It's just you're always sad." He said.

"I'm not sad."

"Then why are you crying?"

I wipe my tears quickly. "I'm not...I'm not crying..." Then I make a sob noise. Why am I crying? This is the second time...

Bright walks up to me and hugs me close. He comforts me. "Is it because of Fine?" He said.

"Fine... I don't know..." He hugs her closely. "I know how close you guys were. You guys were like sisters. You were always the older sister protecting Fine. Exchanging secrets, but now...you feel betrayed because she never told you she was in love with that guy."

How can Bright understand me so well? I sobbed and sobbed. If only Shade never came, Fine would always stay by my side...

I stopped crying and softly push Bright away.

"Are you better now?" He asks. I nod. "I'll leave so you can have some space." He turns to the door. I quickly grabbed his arm. He looks back.

"Stay a little longer...please?" I said. He gives a small smile and walks back to me.

"You know I'll obey. Rein." I blush.

"I-I'm not obeying you! I told you!" I said.

Bright chuckles. "Of course you are."

I blush even harder. Why do I feel this way?

A knock on my dorm door. I clear my throat.

"Come in." I said. An odd visiter comes in. "Elizabetta? What is it?"

She bowed. "Your parents are on their way." She said.

Me and Bright look at each other in confusion. Then I look back at Elizabetta.

"How long?" I ask.

"Till the Christmas ball." She answered.

"Then prepare them a room."

"Understood." She leaves.

I turn and look out the window. "Why are they coming now? Of all times why couldn't they wait till the ball?"

I know Bright wants to ask, but he doesn't bother.

But why?

"Oh and Rein?" Bright said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Don't we have to shop for the ball?"

I freeze. "HOW CAN I FORGET THE MOST IMPORTANT THING EVER?!" I yelled. I grab my coat and parasel. "Let's get as much things as possible before my parents come!"

"Right!" We both teleport.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shade walks into guest room placing Fine on the couch.

"Thank you for taking me back to the guest room." Fine said still blushing.

"It's no big deal. I'm always helping your clumsy ass." Shase said.

"Rude!"

"Whatever."

They both sit silently.

"Um...Shade." Fine said trying to start a conversation. Shade says nothing. "The ball is coming up..."

"I know. So what?" Shade said.

"So I wanted to ask if you would be my dance partner! I want to dance with you..."

"No."

"EH?! Why?!"

"You suck at dancing."

"Then teach me!"

"Teach you?"

"Please?" Fine gave the puppy eyes. _'That look...' _Shade thought. His eye twitches, but he gave in.

"Fine then." He said in defeat.

"Yay!"

They stand up. Shade walks up to Fine. "Put your right hand on my shoulder."

"Okay." Shade puts his hand on her waste. Fine blushes. "Uh..."

"It's part of the dance." Shade takes her left hand with his right hand. "Now look at my feet. I'm taking the lead. Alright?"

"Right!" Fine looks down.

Everytime they dance she would step on Shade's foot. She would apologize. But Fine got better at dancing. They would twirl and Fine got the hang of it.

"Ok." Shade said.

"Ok, what?" Fine looks up at Shade.

"I'll be your dance partner." He said. Fine blushes and hugs Shade. They noticed how close their faces were. They start leaning in. Lips almost touching.

"Ahem!" They freeze.

"So what's going on here?" They recongize those voice. It was Solar and Octavio.

They noticed how close they were and moved away blushing furiously.

"I...uh...have to go order the new window for my room." Fine walks past Octavio and Solar and turns to the left.

They look at Shade, who was also blushing furiously. He thinks.

"It wasn't what you think it was! I was only teaching her how to dance!" Shade said.

"Sure you were. How can your lips were close. And why are you blushing?" Solar said. Ovtavio nods.

"That's none of you business! Now I'm going to do stuff!"

"Stuff?"

"Yeah! Stuff! Now leave me!" Shade walks pass them and walks the opposite way.

Octavio and Solar look at each other. They start to laugh.

"Even his excuses are terrible!" Solar said trying to stop from laughing.

"I know!" Octavio said. They finally calmed down. "Too bad times almost up."

"True." Octavio looks at Fine's direction and Solar looks at Shade's direction.

"I wish...things can stay this was for a long time..."

"Me too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter**** 16**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Rein and Bright walk through central and get the things on the list. Bright carries while Rein buys the stuff and give it to Bright.

"Uh...Rein?" Bright said.

"Yes?" Rein turns back to Bright.

"You do realize people are staring at us."

"I know. They just can't stand the beauty of the night time students."

"I see..." They walk in silent.

_'This silent is very uncomfortable.' _They both thought.

"So Bright! How are your studies!" Rein said.

"They're normal as ever! And yours?" Bright said.

"Uh...well..."

"Let me guess. Low as ever?" Rein looks at Bright with teary eyes. "I'll take that as a yes... If you like I can tutor you."

"That would be lovely! Thank you Bright!"

"Anything for you, Rein." Bright smiles. Rein blushes a little and turns away.

"L-L-Let's continue shopping!" She walks away.

Bright makes a confuse face, but shrugs. "Wait up, Rein!" He runs after her. Rein looks up at the sky.

"We're lucky that today's cloudy." She said.

"I agree." Bright said. "I guess there was no need to bring your umbrella." Bright smiles.

"It's a parasel!" Rein yelled.

"I know. I was only kidding. There's no need to get angry!" Bright chuckles.

Rein blushes. "Hmph! Whatever!" She stops away.

"You're so cute when you're angry!"

"Shut up!"

Bright runs up to Rein and they start talking.

**Octavio P.O.V.**

How lucky they are. Today's cloudy, so they won't feel weak. Maybe I should have put them in detention for a week, but oh well.

Someone whacks my head. I rub my head. "What was that for Solar?!" I turn to him. His face was calm as ever.

"That was for not doing your work." He sighed.

"My work?"

He pointed at the stack of papers. I chuckle awkwardly. "That's what I thought. Now...GET TO WORK!"

"RIGHT!" I shiver and start signing papers. Solar sat in the corner as usual. I look up at Solar. "So Solar? Aren't you suppose to be watching over Shade?"

"He's busy."

"Busy with what?"

He looks away.

"I see... so why doesn't your son confess already?"

"He doesn't understand that feeling. To love someone."

"Well he should hurry. Or else someone else might take her away."

"I agree. Now...get back to work!"

"Okay!"

I continue to work. "Octavio."

"Yes, Solar?"

"There's something about your daughter and Rein."

I stop writing. "What do you mean?"

"I need to know. How did a vampire get so close to a human. Don't you hate vampires?"

"No not really. I had vampire friends, but we lost touch 17 years ago."

"How come I never knew?"

"You would stop me."

He gives a soft chuckle. "True. But something's odd with your daughter."

"What do you mean?! That's cruel, saying that in front of me!"

He glares at me and stands up. "You know what I mean. Tell me the truth. You know her past don't you!? You know her family! You know what she is!"

I look down and sigh. "I guess I don't have a chose. I'll tell you when it's the right time. But for now I'll tell you the story about when this all started."

He sits.

"During this time Shade was 6 or 7 years old. His younger sister, Milky, was still a baby. Me, Malia and her new husband, Tiron, were out vampire hunting. We were passing by the woods and then found a huge space. Snow covered the ground. We saw Fine being attacked by a vampire. For a little girl with no memories, she knew she was in trouble and struggled for her life."

"Wait. She said it was Shade's parents, she never mentioned you." I look at Solar and give a small smile.

"Didn't she tell you about her anmesia?"

"Oh yeah. So she must have forgot you were there."

"Exactly. Now where was I? Oh right. She fought for her life. Malia went ahead and sliced the vampire in half. Spilling blood on herself and Fine. We looked at Fine who was looking at us. She didn't scream, run, cry, or showed fear. Malia reached out her hand to Fine. She didn't hesitate and just took it. She carried her all the way back to her house. She met Shade and Milky. Fine didn't know what food was, she didn't know anything. She was mindless. But for some reason she understood what was going on. We decided that I would adopt her, so I did. I started teaching her everything. She even started to smile more. 7 months later we went back to the Kumaron household. They all became close. And Shade must have told you already. About what happened to them."

"Yes. He has."

"I see." I continue doing my work and Solar leaves.

Even if he was gonna take revenge. He would wait till the day came...

Oh Fine, what will you think or say? Would you feel angry, sad, or betrayed?

I sigh and lean back my chair.

"Please don't hate me..." I whispered softly. I chuckle softly. I should've been the perfect parent for her...

A tear sheds...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter**** 17**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine exits the bathroom. _'That was a good shower!' _She thought cheerfully. She walks down the hall while looking out the window. It's getting dark. I should get ready for patrolling. Even though I was told not to for a while. I'm gonna do it anyway!

"Fine?" I look ahead and see Solar.

"Ah! Solar! What's up!" I run up to him.

"Nothing much. I was only wondering."

"Well don't wonder too much. You'll get lost."

"I know that."

"Good! Well see ya later!"

"Wait Fine! I have something to ask you!"

"What is it?"

"Are you in love with my son?"

We went silent. Couple seconds later Fine blushes red crazy.

"N-N-N-N-NO! I DON'T!" Fine runs off.

_'She understands love way better than Shade.' _Solar thought. He walks away with a small smile. He looks out the window and sees Shade relaxing. "Shade?" He said softly.

Shade sneezes._ 'What the...why did I sneeze?'_ He thought. He looks up at the leafs. _'Can vampires sneeze?' _He sighs. _'Whatever...' _He goes back to relaxing.

"Well. If it isn't Shade."

"This smell...what do you want, Alex." Shade glares at Alex.

"Don't worry. I'm just here to give you a letter from my master." He throws the letter at Shade.

"Not surprised. You do have two scents on you."

"Ew! You can smell me?!"

"Don't get the wrong idea!"

Alex chuckles. "Whatever. By the way. If you don't hurry, I'll make Fine mine."

_'What?!'_ Shade thought.

"What's that face for? I never knew vampires could fall in love?"

"I don't love her! Now leave! Your smell is disgusting."

"Sure, sure. Well see you in class." And like that he's gone.

_'What the hell was that feeling? I don't love her...do I?' _Shade thought. He looks at the letter and opens it. He reads it. His eyes widened. _'What is this?!' _He crumbled the paper and threw it. He stood up quickly and runs off._ 'Impossible! It's impossible! How?! How is it possible?!'_

"This doesn't look good." Solar said. He opens the window and jumps out. He picks up the crumbled letter and uncrumbles it. He reads it.

**Fine P.O.V.**

Damn it Fine! You made it obvious! Idiot, IDIOT!

"Um...excuse me..." Said a little shy voice. Sounds like a little girl. I look around and look down. I was right! This little girl had short pink hair and purple-bluish eyes. She was so cute! But familiar...very familiar... She looks like an elementry schooler. Like between 5th or 6th grade. I kneel to her height.

"Is something wrong?" I ask politely. She shakes her head. "Are you lost?" She shakes her head again. "Then what is it?"

"I'm...um...looking for...someone... More like...two friends..." She said shyly.

"Really? Who are they?"

"One is my big brother...the other is my first friend ever...but she lets me call her big sister..."

"Oh?" Why does this sound familiar?

"It's been so long since I last saw my first friend. She's more beautiful now."

"Really! Who is she? Because I know alot of beautiful girls in this school!" She points at me. I show a confused face. "What do you mean?"

She smiles. "Silly! Your memory must have gotten worse during the years! Big sister!"

~Silence~

Wait...is this little girl... "Milky..." I said. She nods with a smile. I became speechless. My eyes widened in surprise, but more shocked. I didn't understand...isn't Milky...

"What's the matter, big sister? You look like you've seen a ghost?" She said. I feel like I have seen a ghost. "I'm so happy that I get to see you again!" She hugs me. I couldn't move. I was too in shock. But tears came out and I hugged her back.

"Milky..." I sobbed. She's the real thing. I can feel it! I swear!

But one thing is still confusing. I thought Shade told me that Milky was...

_Dead._

I don't understand what's going on, but I'm just so happy to hug Milky again!

"MILKY!" I look up. This voice... I turn and see Shade. His eyes were wide and filled with confusion. Just like mine.

We stop hugging. Milky runs to Shade. "Big brother!" She said happily. She jumped at hugged Shade. "I've missed you so much!"

I could tell he's speechless.

Just what the hell is going on?!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine pets Milky as she sleeps on her laps. Shade was leaning against the wall. No one was saying anything. They only listened to the clock ticking and Milky's breathing.

"Um..." Fine finally said.

"I know." Shade said.

"I thought you told me that Milky was..."

Shade didn't say anything. Fine looks at Shade then she looks away. "I was right there!" Fine looks at Shade. "I was right there when that beast took her life!"

"Shade..." She didn't know what to say. She looks down at Milky. "Shade, come sit next to me."

"Why?"

"Just sit next to me!"

He sits next to Fine. Silence again.

"You know. I don't know what's going on, but I'm so happy that Milky's here." Fine said. Shade looks at her. "I feel like a big sister again. Don't you?"

They look at Milky. "Well, I can't disagree with you." They smile.

An hour past and Fine starts to fall asleep. She falls asleep in a sitting postion. Shade looks at Fine. He sighs and pulls her to his side. He relaxes her on his shoulder. _'Just for a while.' _He thought. He looks at Fine's sleeping face. _'She looks like a sleeping angel. Wait?! No way don't think that!'_

"Shade..." Fine said in her sleep. _'Did she just say my name?!' _Shade thought in surprise. "I...love you..."

He blushes. _'Fine...loves me?' _His heart raced quickly. _'Why did I feel happy when she said that?!' _He looks at Fine's sleeping face. _'So is this what they mean by love?'_

He looks around and at Milky who is still sleeping. He puts his hand around Fine making her closer. "I love you too, Fine." He whispered. Minutes later he falls asleep in that postion.

Milky opens her eyes and sits up. _'Too bad your love will be destroyed, big brother.' _She thought. She stands up and exits the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter**** 18**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine and Shade sleep like that for 2 hours. Octavio and Solar walk in the room. They see that Fine was sleeping on Shade's shoulder.

"Should I take a picture of this?" Octavio asks. Solar shrugs. Octavio takes out his camera and takes the pic. The pic prints out. They both look at it and smile. "This is gonna be memorable." Solar agrees. He looks at Shade. Then they both walk out of the room

Meanwhile the two finally wake up. "What time is it?" Fine said yawning and wiping her eyes.

"Why are you asking me? I fell asleep as well." Shade said.

Fine looks at her laps. Then she looks around the room. "Where's Milky?"

"Milky..." Shade smells the air. "She's not in the building!"

"What?!" They both immediately stand up.

"I can't smell her. She...vanished."

Fine looks down. "I don't get it. Does this mean we saw a ghost?!"

"Impossible. If she was a ghost then I would've told you."

"Oh... But how can she disappear out of nowhere?!"

"How should I know?! I'm as confused as you are!"

"Fine then! I'm going to look for her!" Fine runs off.

"Wait! Ugh...idiot!" Shade teleports in front of Fine, causing her to bump into his chest. "I said wait..." Fine looks up at Shade. "I know you're desperate to find her, so am I."

"I just...don't want to her to leave again."

"I know."

They stay quiey. _'__Where's Milky?' _They both thought.

Meanwhile with Milky...

Milky jumps from tree to tree. She stops. _'This is far enough.' _She thought. She looks up. _'I need to rest.' _She sits down on the branch and breaths for air. She closes her eyes.

"Who are you." Said a voice. She opens her eyes and looks up. A boy with light brown hair and purple eyes was staring at her. "Are you deaf? I said who are you."

Milky sighs. _'Hes already getting annoying.'_ She thinks. "I'm Milky. And yours."

"My name is Narlo. You're a vampire hunter. Why aren't you attacking me?"

"I'm too tired. And what about you? You hate vampire hunters? Aren't you gonna kill me?"

"Nope. I smelled something odd. I said you were a vampire hunter, but..."

"But?"

"You look 100% human. You're a vampire hunter. But this unknown smell. What are you?"

Milky looks down. _'Big brother must have noticed as well then.' _She thought. "It's scary for both humans and vampires. It's that scary that it makes me want to vomit. You sure want to know?" Narlo doesn't say anything. "Very well." She takes out a bloody red stone.

Narlo closes his nose. "What is that disgusting smell?!"

"Its the stone."

"What's it made out of?"

"Lifes of 50 lifes of vampires and humans."

"What?! Why do you have such a thing?!"

"It keeps me alive."

"Alive?"

"I died 4 years ago."

"Shouldn't you be resting in peace?!"

"Yes."

"Then why are you still alive?"

"I have a mission. A mission to kill one of the Kuri's bloodline!"

"Rein..."

Milky shakes her head. "No. My first- UGH!" She said in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"If I don't hurry and find a place to sleep or else the stone will go nuts!"

Narlo stood there not knowing what to do. "I'm gonna regret doing this!" He walks up to Milky and leans towards her.

She blushes. "What are you doing?!"

"Helping you, idiot. Now shut up and close your eyes!"

Milky hesitates and closes her eyes. Narlo leans closer and closer to Milky's face. _'What a waste of a first kiss.' _He thought. He kisses Milky. She makes a sound, but then falls asleep. Narlo pulls away and touches his lip. _'At least she's cute.' _He carries her like a princess. _'Time to get scolded by mother.' _He gulps.

He jumps off the tree and super speeds back home.

Back the Fine and Shade...

They searched all over the building.

"MILKY!" Fine yelled. _'Where is she?!' _Fine starts to cry. _'I don't want to lose her again!' _She shuts her eyes and wipes them. Shade comes up from behind and hugs her from behind. "Knowing Milky, she's probably exploring." He said.

"I guess you're right. But if she doesn't come back tomorrow. I'm going to look for her!"

"Me too."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter**** 19**

**Shade P.O.V.**

Fine worries about others too much. Idiot, she cries for others. I guess that's what I love about her. I look over my shoulder. She's finally asleep. At least she's quiet...finally. Now I have to carry her to the room she's sleeping in. When I do, I'm searching for Milky.

I open the guest room and put Fine on the bed. I get the bedsheets and cover her. It gets cold during night time and it be bad if she got a cold. The reason, she'll blame me if Fine gets a cold. I exit the room. Now, I'm going to find Milky!

To be honest, I wanted to cry when I found out she was alive.

_Flashback_

_"This smell...what do you want, Alex." I glare at Alex._

_"Don't worry. I'm just here to give you a letter from my master." He throws the letter at me._

_"Not surprised. You do have two scents on you."_

_"Ew! You can smell me?!"_

_"Don't get the wrong idea!"_

_Alex chuckles. "Whatever. By the way. If you don't hurry, I'll make Fine mine."_

_'What?!' I thought._

_"What's that face for? I never knew vampires could fall in love?"_

_"I don't love her! Now leave! Your smell is disgusting."_

_"Sure, sure. Well see you in class." And like that he's gone._

_'What the hell was that feeling? I don't love her...do I?' I look at the letter and open it. I read it. My eyes widened._

_It says:_

_-You may not know me, but I know you, Shade._

_I have something to tell you. Remember that night 4 years ago? Your family died in front of you?_

_Well I have soon news for you. You may be shocked or confused. But I'm just gonna say it._

_Your sister, Milky, is still alive. Don't believe me? Search for your friend's scent. You'll see for yourself._

_One more thing. She's different.-_

___'What is this?!' I_ crumbled the paper and threw it. I stood up quickly and runs off._ 'Impossible! It's impossible! How?! How is it possible?!'_

___End of Flashback_

There's one thing that still confuses me.

When it said 'She's different.' what did that mean? Should I ask... NO! I don't want to show him how weak I am!

I run out the building and smell the air. What's this? She's not far. That's weird. She wasn't this close before. I follow the scent anyway.

Something wraps me and now it's carrying me. It feels wet! Water?

"Who...who are you?" I look down and see a girl, my age, with light brown hair and purple eyes. It's Mirlo. "You're smell...it's unpleasant. Just like the girl.

"That girl you have, happens to be my little sister. And you should know me."

She smells the air. "Your Shade." I nod. "And you said that little girl is your sister?"

"Yes. Can I have her back. She ran off without telling me and Fine! She's worried sick about her."

"And you? Aren't you worried about her?"

"I may not show it, but yes. I'm worried about her as well. I don't want to lose her again."

She sighs. "Fine then." She put me down. Huh? I'm not wet? "Narlo. Please give him his little sister back."

"Okay." A little boy, Milky's age, jumped down from the trees. He was carrying her. I walk up to him and take her away from him.

"Thanks." I walk away.

Milky's smell is more disturbing now. What is this smell?

Wait. There's another smell. "When are you ever gonna stop following me?" I said in annoyance.

Solar comes out of hiding. "I'm only following you because I'm your father!" He said.

"That's a lie. What's your true meaning?"

"You got me. I'm following you just in case you go out of control."

"So your saying I'm not trusting?"

"Maybe." He looks at Milky. I move so he won't look at her. He doesn't deserve to see her. "Is that Milky?" I look at him. How did he know?! "I knew it! So is this my daughter I've long to see!"

"What? No. And plus, you don't deserve to look at her. I already told her how irresponsible you are."

"That's cruel."

I feel Milky's movements. I look down at her. She was looking up at me.

"Big brother?" She said. "What happened?"

I smile at her and put her down. "You tell me. Why did you run off?"

"I was only exploring. But then I got chased by a dog..."

I chuckle. "You were always afraid of dogs."

"Don't laugh!" She looks at Solar. "Who's that?"

Before Solar could answer I answered first. "He's a big fan of mines. He's always following me. So you can say he's a huge stalker!"

Milky gets closer. "So you mean he's..." She looks at me. I nod.

"NO I'M NOT!" Solar said. "My name is Solar Mūn. I'm your biological father."

"You're my real daddy?" She said. Solar nods. She smiles widely and runs to him. "Daddy!" She hugs him. Me and Solar's faces...unexplainable. "I finally got to meet you! I'm so happy!"

"Uh...me too?" Solar hesitates to hug her, but he does and pets her as well. He looks at me. "At least one of my kids love me."

"Whatever." I said.

"Milky! You're alright!" I look behind me. Fine?! That's odd how can I didn't know she was coming?!

"Big sister!" Milky stops hugging Solar, finally, and hugs Fine.

"Geez Milky! You've made me worried sick!" Fine said.

"I'm sorry! It's just you looked so comfortable when you were sleeping."

"What?" I blush. Fine looks at me. "What does she mean?"

"Nothing!" I said. I walk away.

"Where are you going?!"

"For a walk! Now you guys go to sleep! It's way pass bedtime!"

"O-Okay..."

I hear their footsteps enter the building.

Why am I still blushing?! Calm down! CALM DOWN!

**Solar P.O.V.**

Ah...he's blushing. I feel a strong stare at me. I look forward. Milky...

"Come on, Milky. Lets go to bed." Fine said happily.

"Okay! But let me say goodnight to daddy!" She said. Fine made a questionable look. Milky runs to me and hugs me. "Don't get in my way. Old man." She whispered to me. I knew it, something was weird with this girl. She goes back to Fine smiling.

Fine smiles at me. "Night Solar!" She said.

"Night." I said back. They walk away.

Looks like something tragic is gonna happen soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter**** 20**

**Fine P.O.V.**

Milky sleeps next to me on the bed. She's fast asleep. Now I don't have to worry about her! I'm happy that she's here, but...why do I feel jealous of her? Earlier I was planning to find Milky when Shade left, but when I saw her...I saw Shade chuckle. I haven't seen him chuckle in a long time. It gave me an uneasy feeling.

I feel Milky's small hand touch my face.

"You're crying, big sister. Are you okay?" She asks. I smile and hug her close.

"I just missed you. Please don't run off without telling us." I said. She nods.

"Big sister?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love big brother?"

I look down at her. "W-W-What's with this question all of a sudden?"

"It's because you guys seem to be a lot closer." I look at her in confusion. "Even though I was a baby still I remembered you and big brother promising you'd marry each other when you're older."

I blush. "I don't remember?!"

"And you guys would always be my parents when we play House. I was always the baby."

"I remember that, but I don't remember promising Shade that we'd marry when we're older."

We stayed quiet for a while.

"Big sister?" Milky said. I look at her. "Tomorrow. Can we play house tomorrow?"

I thought about it. I smile at her. "Of course!"

She smiles and closes her eyes. She's asleep again. I'll sleep as well, I'm exhausted myself.

**Shade P.O.V.**

This isn't like me to listen to peoples conversation. But that promise? I think we did make a promise like that in front of Milky. To think that she remembered that. How foolish was I when I was little. I guess I was in love with Fine to begin with.

I smell the air. What's Rein and Bright doing here? But there's something else. Two unknown vampires, they're like Rein. Could they be her parents? I never knew she had any. I just walk to my room. Why does this smell follow me? I turned back and see two growned vampires and Rein next to them. The man had blue hair and aquamarine eyes. Rein must have inherit from him. The woman had long pinkish-red hair and ruby eyes. Just like Fine. That's weird?

I turn to them. "Who are you?" I ask bluntly. Before they could say something I stopped them. "I could tell you're Rein's parents. I can smell and see the resembles." They stay quiet. "Go ahead and speak. I have something to do."

"How dare you speak that way to my parents?!" Rein said. I notice Bright isn't next to her.

"Oh? You don't have your bodyguard?"

"He's not my bodyguard!"

Her mother places her hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Rein." She said calmly. She had a beautiful voice. It sounds so familiar. And the smell too.

"Now let me introduce ourselves. I'm Truth Kuri. This is my wife, Elsa Kuri." Truth said. "You must be Shade."

I got chills.

"Don't give that stare! I never mentioned you!" Rein said. I guess she noticed...

"How do you know me?" I said.

"I'd like to know as well."

Her parents look at each other and back at me. "We'll take in the headmasters office." They said.

Headmasters office **Normal P.O.V.**

Shade stands there, leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and annoyed.

"Let me ask you one question." He said in annoyance and points at Solar. "Why is he here?!"

"I happen to be involved. BEFORE you were born!" Solar said.

"Before I was born?"

Elsa walks up to Shade. She places her hand on his cheek which causes his eyes to widened. _'I want to slap her hand off, but it felt so...comforting.' _Shade thought. "Malia sure raised a handsome boy." She said. Shade stares up at her.

"You knew my mom?" He said. She nods.

She crosses her figures. "We were this close. Before we had children, before we were married. We knew each other since we were 9." Since they were 9?! "My, my. You look like your father, but you have your mothers heart."

"Her heart?"

"It's true you have your fathers personality, but you have your mothers heart for caring for others." She takes her hand off of Shade. "Who turned you into this?"

"You mean turn me into a vampire." She nods. Shade looks down. "To be completely honest. I can't remember. All I know is that it's a man with blood red eyes." I look at Elsa. "Hey grabbed me head and showed me to my family. He made me watch them slowly. And them bit me. I don't understand why he barely spared my life and did that. But once I find that man. I'm going to kill him!" His eyes filled with rage, but doesn't show them. Solar notices, but doesn't say anything. "But there's one thing that still bugging me."

"What is it?"

"How is my sister still alive?!"

"So that's what that smell was. She's sleeping with Fine right now. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

Truth stands up. "We need to keep her away from Fine!" He said.

"Why?"

"There's only one reason why she's alive!" They all look at Truth. "She's on a mission to kill her!"

Shade stands there shocked. _'Fine?!' _He opens the door and runs to the room Fine is in. He opens the door and sees Milky standing looking at Fine sleeping. The others came from behind.

"So you finally found out why I'm here." She said.

"Milky...why?" Shade said.

She looks at Shade with lifeless eyes. "I needed to get rid of the youngest spawn of the Kuri family."

"Youngest spawn of the Kuri family?"

Milky sighs. "You'll understand soon." Milky floats and the windows open. "See you later. Big brother." She jumps out the window. They all stood there in silence. Fine sneeze stopped the silence. She sits up while rubbing her eyes. She sees them.

She blinks a couple of times. "Why are you guys here?" She looks next to her. "Where's Milky?!" Fine takes off the sheets and notice the window opened. "Did she up out the window?!" Fine runs to the window. "MILKY!" She yelled.

Rein walked up to Fine. "Fine." She said. Fine turns around and sees Rein's hand. "Forget that you ever seen Milky at all today. Now sleep." And like that Fine's asleep. Rein catches her. Shade doesn't move.

_'Spawn of the Kuri family.'_ Echoed his mind. He walks out the room.

_Just who is Fine. Really?!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter**** 21**

**It's been 3 weeks since the day Milky left. Students have been decorating the ballroom for the upcoming dance. Shade and Fine haven't been talking lately since Shade has heard that Fine was a spawn of the Kuri family. So Fine has been practing all by herself. Now they have 1 week for the Christmas ball, also Fine's birthday.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine sits alone. She's been wondering why Shade hasn't been talking to her. Whenever she has the chance Shade would walk away and ignore her presence as if she never existed. It broke her heart, but she doesn't show it.

Sonia slaps Fine on the back. "Fine! Get your butt up! We have to go to the ballroom to decorate it!" She said.

"I agree. Come on Fine. We don't want you to get in trouble again." Alex said.

Fine stands up. "I know." She walks pass her friends. They look at each other in confusion and follow Fine. She looks back at Shade. He ignores her stare and walks out the room. Fine looks down and continues to walk.

**In the ballroom**

Fine, Sonia, and Alex were making the flowers.

"No! You're doing it wrong Alex!" Sonia said.

"There's no way I'm doing it wrong! Look at yours! It's completely messed up!" Alex said.

Fine giggles at the two and continues to make her purple flower. _'Purple...'_ She thought. _'Just like Shade.' _She looks at Shade. He was in charge of tables and chairs. He looks at Fine and quicly looks away ignoring her eyes. It made Fine a little more heart broken.

Mr. Omari sees Sonia and Alex arguing and sighs. He looks at Fine. She was silent and doing her work peacefully. It made him worry. _'She's never this quiet.' _He thought. He walks to her group. He whacks Sonia and Alex which made them all jump.

"Stop arguing! You're making Fine doing all the work! Look at your flowers and look at hers!" He said. Sonia and Alex do what Mr. Omari said. When they see Fine's flowers their eyes widened. Perfectly made and lots of them.

Fine looks at them confused.

"Fine. Since you did most of the work. Why don't you head to lunch. You look hungry." Mr. Omari said.

She looks at him and hestitately nods. She stands up.

"Wait Fine! Before you go eat lunch. Here." Alex takes out a lunch box and gives it to Fine. She accepts it.

"You made lunch for me?" She said. He nods. Fine smiles. "Thank you Alex!" Fine walks off.

Shade looks at Fine's side and noticed she wasn't there. He looks down and continues to do his work. He keep remembering what Milky said.

_She looks at Shade with lifeless eyes. "I needed to get rid of the youngest spawn of the Kuri family."_

_'I don't get it. Fine's 100% human. There's no smell of vampire scent on her.' _He thought.

"Shade?" He looks up.

"Yes?" He said.

"We're done setting the tables and chairs."

"No you're not."

"What?"

"Did you put on the Christmas covers?"

"No. Not yet."

"Then do it. We don't have that much time you know. Now get to it."

"Then...can you help us? It be quicker."

"You have enough. You don't need my help. Besides if I help then the others on the other side would not know what to do."

"Okay. Then we'll get to work then."

"That would be a wise choice."

The boys walks away and Shade checks the map on where should go where. Someone hits his head softly.

"What do you want Solar?" Shade said.

"I came to check on the decorations. So far everything's in place." Solar said.

"Not everything. We still need to decorate the hall for the entrance. The room still need to be decorate and the tables still need their covers. Also the food isn't ready yet. There is still lots to do."

"But everything look fine to me."

"Fine?" Shade whispered quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Can you tell me the real reason why you're here?"

"I couldn't help, but ask. Are you still thinking about what happened that day?"

Shade looks at Solar. "Did you know?"

"No. But Octavio knew. He told me everything. You know Shade. She's suffering more than you know it."

"Suffering?"

Solar puts his hand on Shade's shoulder. "Talk to her. Stop thinking about that night. You're making yourself suffer as well."

Shade looks at Solar's hand. "I hate it when you're right." He sighs.

"I'm your father."

Shade smiles. Solar was a little surprised. Shade gives him the board. "You know what to do, right."

"Of course. I've down this before." Shade runs off.

Solar looks at his son run off. _'That's the first time he smiled at me.' _He thought.

Fine, on the other hand, was eating her lunch at the balcony alone. _'Why?' _She thought.

She closes her eyes and thinks.

_"Mommy! Daddy! Help me! Big sister! Please!"_

Fine immediately opened her eyes. _'Who's voice was that?!' _Then she sees a little girl sitting on the corner afraid. She was crying and everything around her was smoke. She was crying out the same words.

Then she said, _"Help me! I don't want to be alone! It's lonely and sad! I hate being alone!" _Fine's heart felt pain.

_'This looks familiar.' _She thought. Then she collapsed on her knees and tears came out. _'Why am I crying?'_

_"Fine!" _She looks at the door and sees a man. _"Fine!" _He yelled.

Then Fine was back in reality. She looks up and see Shade.

"Shade?" She said. She blinks a couple time and notice it was the real thing! She wipes her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He said. Fine freezes and looks at Shade. He hugs her out of nowhere. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I ignored you! I just had lots in my mind! I'm sorry!" Fine couldn't help it, but hug him back and cry.

"I thought you hate me! I thought you were going to ignore me and leave! It made me so sad!" Fine sobbed.

"I promise that I wouldn't ignore you or make you feel alone."

"P-Promise?"

"Yeah."

They look at each other and smile.

Meanwhile Solar, Mr. Omari, Sonia, and Alex watch.

"That's so romantic!" Sonia said. Alex doesn't say anything, but just looks at Sonia's face.

Mr. Omari looks at Solar. "So you're Shade's father?" He said.

"That's right." Solar said.

"He looks like you."

"Yeah! I get that alot!"

Alex walks away.

"Where are you going?" Sonia asks.

"I have important business to do. Besides I'm done with my work." He said.

"Okay?"

He starts to run.

**Later...**

He walks up the hill.

"Alex. How is she today?" The woman asks.

He looks up. "She looks lively again. May I ask you something?" He said.

"Go ahead."

"When are you going to make your move. I'm already tired of this teenage form. It's exhausting."

"But you look like you're enjoying yourself. You have fun with that girl..." Alex looks at the female. Her face look sad.

"Why don't you turn into a teenage?"

She looks at him. "I can't."

"Why?!"

"My powers was sealed away. And until she awakens I can I have them back."

"Oh...so that's why you're determined."

She whacks his head. "AS LONG AS YOU'RE IN THE TEENAGE FORM, YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING RUDE!"

"RIGHT! I WON'T!"

"Anyway. You should go back. They'll start searching for you."

"I know. Then I'll send you more information later, Cecilia."

"Okay."

Alex runs off leaving Cecilia alone.

_'That time is almost here.' _She thought.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter**** 22**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine runs up to Shade!

"Hey Shade. Are you going to wear a suit for the ball?" She asks.

He looks at her as if she was stupid. "As if! I'm not wearing a suit. We're still patrolling, so I'll wear my uniform. Why? Are you?" Shade said.

"N-N-N-NO! I'm not interested in these sort of things! So I'll wear my uniform as well!"

"Really? Then explain the papers sticking out of your backpack." He points at her bag.

"AH! I-I-I'm holding onto them for a friend!"

"Sure you are."

Sonia runs up to Fine and hugs her from behind. "Fine!" She said happily.

Fine looks over her shoulder. "Sonia?!" She said.

Shade looks at the two. He sighs. "I'm going ahead." He said.

"Wait! Are you at least going to do night patrolling?!"

"I have other things to do."

"Again with the excuses?!"

Shade walks ahead leaving Fine and Sonia.

They look at each other. Sonia smirks and when Fine saw that she got a bad feeling.

"So~ Are you two dating now?" She asks.

Fine stood there for a couple of seconds. Her face turned pure red. She shakes her head violently. "NONONONO!" She said.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm b-b-b-blushing?!"

Sonia nods. Then she sighs. "Listen Fine. If you don't hurry and tell him your feelings, something might happened." Fine looks at her friend with a confused look.

"Sonia..."

"Anyway! Be sure to tell him your true feelings!" Sonia runs off.

_'What did she mean?' _Fine thought. She starts worrying, but shrugs it off. She starts to walk.

_"Big sister!" _She stops. An image of a little girl with short pink showed. Then another little girl replaced her. She had long blue hair.

_"Fine! You silly little sister!" _She said. Fine drops her bag. People around her start to slow down and look at her confused. Fine ignored the stares.

Alex, who happens to be nearby, sees Fine. "Fine!" He said. Fine couldn't hear her name.

Instead she lost her balance and fainted. Alex dives and catches Fine in time. The students start to panic.

"Someone! Get the nurse!" He yelled.

**Fine P.O.V.**

_I wake up. Where am I? I see two little kids in front of me. One was a boy and had violet hair and the was a girl with pinkish-red hair. I look around. I know this place! This is Shade's old home! So these little kids are me and Shade!_

_"Big brother! Big sister!" They look at a little girl. Milky. She was 5 years old at this time. She trips._

_"Milky!" They said and run up to her._

_"Are you alright, Milky?" Younger me said. Milky looks up and nods. They sigh in relief._

_The three laughed._

_Everything went blurry and then the scene changes. It went a little ahead. Now I look 11 or 12 years old. Right now I'm setting up the plates? Oh no...I remember this day. The door bell rings. I run to it and answer it. My eyes widened. Headmaster and Shade. Shade was covered with Headmasters jacket._

_"Fine. I have some terrile news...but for now can you help clean Shade up?" He said. I look at Shade. Lifeless._

_The scene went blurry again. It's time was reversing for some reason. Everything that happened was going backwards. Then everything went black. A light shows. I run to it! It was getting closer and closer. I dived in. I even shut my eyes._

_What happened to me? I open my eyes and look around, I'm in a room. I see a little girl sitting happily. Her hair was pinkish-red, mid-long. I couldn't see her eyes. Her bangs covered them. Her hair was brushed yet a little messy. __She was humming happily. Is she waiting for someone? I look around. No windows. This room was huge though! The couch and coffee table was in the center and also where the little girl is sitting. The dressers were at the corner. Her bed was also huge! It was at the other corner!_

_The door opens and the little girl looks back. "Big sister!" She said happily. I also look at the door to see her big sister. She had long blue hair. I also can't see her eyes. Two older figures came from behind her. "Mommy! Daddy!" The father had blue hair and the mother had pinkish-red hair. The daughters must have inherited from their parents. The girl stands up and runs up to them. "Welcome back!"_

_"Glad to be back!" They said happily. They all hug her and she hugs them back._

_That's adorable. But why does this look so...familiar?_

_Again with the blurriness. Now I'm in front of a mansion. I look up. It was in flames. Fire... I coudn't help myself, but felt fear._

_I look around and see the little girl. She was happy to afraid. She said, "Fire... Fire... FIRE!" She cried. Wait...where's her family?_

_"Fine! Fine!" I look around. The little girl with blue hair. Why was she saying my name? "Fine!"_

**In reality...**

"Fine!"

I slowly open my eyes. I see Rein by my side.

"Fine! Thank goodness your awake! You had me worried." She said. I slowly get up.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You fainted. The boy named Alex brought you in."

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Man...I owe him then." Rein chuckles and looks at me. "What?"

"Nothing. Fine can I ask you something?'

"Yes?"

"What did you dream about?"

I try to remember. The first dream was about Milky, second was about Shade, third...was about a family. My eyes widened. That little girl was crying. There was fire. I felt myself shake in fear. Why?

Rein hugs me. "Forget I asked." She said. "Fine. I need an answer and you need to give me a proper answer."

"Ok." I said.

"Do you want to become a vampire?"

"A vampire? Hmm...to the the truth I do. Being a vampire would change everything for me and Shade won't have to help me anymore."

"I see." Rein pushes me down and gets on top of me.

I blush. "Rein?! What are you doing?!" I see her eyes glowing red. She was ready to bite me. I close my eyes and show my neck, ready to be biten. I waited for awhile, but I didn't feel any pain. I open one of my eyes and look at Rein. She stopped herself and sits back down at her seat.

"Sorry. I was about to bite you."

"It's okay."

I look at her. The image of the little girl with long blue hair came up. I quickly look away and look at Rein again. Back to normal. My imagination?

"Well Fine. I'm leaving now. Get back safely, okay?" She said. I nod. She stands up. "And...your answer made me happy." She smiles at me and runs to the door then leaves.

What was that about?

**Night time...**

Turns out we don't have to patrol tonight. Headmaster and Solar are doing the patrolling tonight. So I'm going to take a bath! I enter the bathing room and undress. I put my dirty clothes in the dirty basket. I open the stall door and enter. I turn on the warm water and it starts to fill up the bath tub. As soon as it's filled I enter the bath. Nice and warm. I soaked myself and wash my hair. Then scrubbed my skin. After I was done I started to relax. I hear the outside door open and close.

"Shade?" I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Didn't I tell you to knock instead of barging in?!"

"Relax. I'm only here to brush my teeth. I'll be out in 2 minutes."

"Fine then." I close my eyes. All I hear was Shade brushing his teeth. I wonder if this is how it feels to be married with someone. What am I thinking?! I open my eyes. They widened. What the hell?! When did the water turn into blood?! I scream and shut my eyes. I need to make sure if it was my imagination! I hesitate to open them. When I did the bath was normal again.

"Fine?! What happened?!" Shade said while pounding the door. "Fine?!"

"I..." I started to say. "I just saw blood..."

"Blood?"

"Y-Yeah, but it turned out to be my imagination. Sorry if I made you worry."

He sighs. "Okay then. Listen I'm done brushing my teeth, so I'll be leaving now." I hear him turn.

I immediately got out of the tub and opened the door a little. I reached out and grabbed Shade's shirt.

"Wait!" I said. "D-Don't go yet. Stay a little longer...please?"

He went silent for a while. "Okay then. But here's a towel." He gave me a towel. I took it and wrapped myself.

"Don't look okay? I'm going to change?" I said.

"I know..."

I take my clothes and put them on. As soon as I was finished I dried my hair.

"I'm finished." I said.

"Finally." He said. We exit the bathing room. I looked at Shade. He looks up at me. "What?" He said. I shake my head and smile. "Weirdo. Well I'm going to my room. Before I do that your old man told me your allowed to go back to your room. The window repair is finished."

"Finally! It been 3 weeks! Man, I could've repaired it myself. I mean sure I can get clumsy and get a few cuts."

"That's the point. If you get cuts then my vampire side-" He stops himself.

I look at his eyes. They were changing colors. "Do you...want some of my blood?"

"No."

"I know you want some. It's pretty obvious. Your eyes even tell me it's true." He doesn't respond. "Come to think of it. You don't look good. Have you been taking care of yourself."

"Just shut up and go to your room." He walks off.

He's hiding something. I can tell because he looks distracted. He already apologized to me so it lift off the burden on his chest, but there's something else. I sigh and just walk to my room.

_Shade...you idiot. Don't you trust me?_

**Normal P.O.V. / In Fine's room**

Fine opens her door and jumps on her bed.

"I missed you so much my room!" She said happily. She looks around. "Good thing they didn't take anything." She looks at her jewelry box and walks up to it. She opens it. "Good. They're still here." She takes out her locket with the pink diamond and opens it. "I still haven't put a photo in here." She gets the photos that she took with Shade on their date. She takes out the photo with only Shade on it. She makes out it's gonna fit in the small locket. "Perfect!" Fine takes out a pair of scissors and cuts his face out carefully. As soon as she was finished she puts his photo in her locket and smiles.

She walks back to her bed and sits down looking at the locket. She blushes and smiles. Someone knocks on her door.

"Coming!" She opens the door and sees Shade. "Shade?" He was injured. It looked like he was shot on his stomach. "SHADE?! What happened?! Your completely injured! Come in so that I can treat your wound!" She sits Shade on the chair and gets her first-aid kit. "I'm going to take off your shirt!" She does anyways and gets the bandages. First she got Poroxide to disinfect the wound. "This is only gonna sting a little bit." She starts to clean it and wipe off the rest of the blood dripping. She gets the bandages and starts to wrap it around his stomach. "Finished!" She puts away the first-aid kit. She turns back to Shade and looks at him. She blushes. _I barely noticed that I took off his shirt and now he's shirtless!' _She thought.

"You didn't need to treat my wound you know. I can heal up quickly." Shade said calmly.

"Then why did come to my room?!"

"I don't know. I was walking and found myself here."

"Anyway! More important question! Why were you injured in the first place?!"

"You should know the answer to that."

"Fine then! I was just worrying about you for no reason then!"

"You sure were worried about me for no reason."

"Shut up! Anyway now that I'm done treating your wound get out!"

"So is this how you treat the wounded?"

"What do you mean?"

"When someone is wounded they need to rest. The person can't just come in and get their wounded treated. But as soon as they are, they need to rest."

"But your a vampire!"

"Someone out there! There's a person who's kicking out the wounded!" Shade shouts.

Fine panicks. "Ok! Ok! You can sleep on the ground!"

"The ground?"

"Yeah."

"SOMEONE-" Fine cuts him off.

"Alright then! You sleep on my bed!" Fine helps Shade lie down on her bed. She grabs a chair and places it next to the bed. She sits down on the chair. "Geez Shade! I never knew you were like this. Anyway get some rest."

"Already ahead of you." Shade closes his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

_'Wow he's already asleep...' _Fine thought. _'Now...how am I going to sleep?' _Fine looks down at Shade's sleeping face. _'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.' _She looks at the window. _'Looks like the one before, but it looks me cleaner.' _She just noticed that Shade didn't have a blanket. _'Maybe I should get a blanket for Shade.' _She stands up, but a certain someone grabbed her wrist and pulls her on the bed.

"What are you doing?!" Fine said.

"You have nowhere to sleep, so you were going to leave me by myself." Shade said.

"What?! No! I was gonna get you a blanket!"

"In that case stay in bed with me."

"W-Why?!"

"Because I said so. Or would you rather sleep in the bed with Alex?"

Fine looks at Shade's eyes, but he doesn't look at hers. "Why are you involving Alex into this?"

"Earlier when I left you behind with Sonia I was minding my own business. Couple minutes later I saw Alex carrying you."

"So what?"

"Isn't that suppose to be my job? I'm the one that always has to carry you."

"Sh-Shade are you alright? This isn't like you to say things like this."

"I don't know. After I was shot, I felt different. I think that bullet had a drug in it."

"So you're drunk?"

"Yes."

_'That explains everything.' _Fine thought. Shade hugs Fine closer to him.

"I'm going to ask you something and you better give me a truthful answer."

"Go ahead."

"Do you like Alex?"

"Hmm...well he is a good guy. When you ignored me for 3 weeks he was always there for me, especially Sonia! But my feelings belong to someone else and that person only."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you at the ball."

"Fine?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I drink your blood?"

"Reason?"

"When I got shot I lost blood. And in order to regain strength I must drink blood."

"No wonder. Then I'll let you. Besides I'm the one and only person that you'll drink blood from." She sits up. "Just be gentle, okay?"

"I'll try." Shade moves Fine's hair, revealing her neck. His eyes glowed and widened his mouth showing his fangs. He bits Fine. She holds in the pain. As soon as he was done he wipes his mouth. He looks at Fine's neck. "What the hell happened? Did I bite you?"

"Y-You don't remember?!"

He looks around. "No. And why am I in your room?"

"You came here injured. I treated you wound and I was kicking you out, but you made excuses why you can't leave. So on."

"Why did I bite you?"

"You told me that you lost blood and in order to regain strength you need to drink blood."

Shade places his hand on his head. _'Headache...' _He thought.

"And the reason why you were acting this way was because you got shot. But that bullet had a drug in it, so yeah..."

They stayed quiet. Fine gets out of bed and gets her first-aid kit. She wipes the blood that was dripping a little. Shade gets up. "I'll wrap it." He takes out the bandage and starts to wrap Fine's neck. He finishes and sits on her bed.

"You know. So many things happened to me today. I fainted, saw blood in the bath tub, and you entering my room injured and drunk."

Shade scoffs. "Can't believe I was off guard the whole day."

Fine giggles. _ "Do you want to become a vampire?" _

His eyes widened. "What's with that question all of a sudden?"

"I just need to know. But if I do become one-"

"I REFUSE TO LET THAT HAPPEN!" Fine looks up and quickly looks at Shade. "You'll never become a vampire! I refuse to let that happened!"

"But wouldn't things be easier if I was?! You wouldn't have to help me anymore!"

"I chose to help you! Now let's ignore this question and forget this ever happened!"

Shade stands and leaves the room. Leaving Fine alone.

She takes out the locket and looks at it. "You don't understand." She cries.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter**** 23**

**Fine P.O.V.**

I wake up from bed and wipe my eyes. I was crying last night, but the tears never dried. They kept flowing. Stupid Shade. But I wonder if he hates me for asking. I shake my head. I have to get ready for school! We don't have that much time before the ball begins!

* * *

**Later...**

"What is this." My eye twitches as I look at the classroom. Empty. "Where is everyone?!" I yelled. Then a book hits on top of my head. I look up. "Alex?"

He smiles. "What are you doing?" He asks. He looks at the classroom. "WHOA! WHERE IS EVERYONE!" He yelled.

"That's what I'd love to know!"

"Are we late or somethin?"

Fine shrugs. "Should we check the ball room?"

"Yeah."

They walk to the ball room. _'Its weird. No one's around.' _Fine thought.

"What are you two doing in school?" They look back and see Mr. Omari standing there annoyed.

"Like everyday. Mr. Omari where is everyone?!" Fine said.

"No one's here. The ball decorations are finished so now everyone has to find an outfit. The ball in 6 days away and everybody wants to find the perfect outfit. It takes longer with the woman though."

"Oh..."

"Well since you two are here, can one of you go to the night time dormatory?"

"I'll go since I know them more!"

"Okay. Fine can you give this document to Bright Daiyamondo. You know who that is right?"

Fine takes the document. "Of course!"

"And Alex. The headmaster would like a conference you."

"I wonder what for?" Alex sighed. He looks at Fine. "Well see you at the ball!" Fine nods happily then walks off.

* * *

Fine walks up to the night time dormatory gates. She gulps. _'I don't know how to face Rein after what she asked me that question.' _She thought. _'But I have to give Bright his documents! Then again we haven't spoke in 3 weeks. Just like Shade he's avoiding me. NO! I have to!' _Fine takes a step.

"Fine?" Fine jumps and slowly looks back. Her eyes widened.

"Bright?" She said.

"I knew it was you! I recognize that your smell! What are you doing here?" He smiles.

"I-I'm here to deliver these documents to you!" She gives the documents to Bright.

He looks at them. "Thank you. Sorry you had to go through the trouble to give these to me."

"It's alright! It was no trouble at all!"

"Do you want to come inside for some tea?"

"I don't know. If Shade finds out, you know what will happened..."

"I know. Come on. I brought cookies."

Fine looks at the bag. She hesitates. "Okay then. But only for a little while!"

Bright chuckles at Fine's love for sweets. "Okay." Then pass the gate and in the dormatory. Fine's eyes widened on how beautiful the inside is. She looks around like a little child that is excited to be at an Amusement Park. Bright smiles at Fine's expression. "This way."

She gets back her senses and nods. "R-Right. I'm coming."

They enter the guest room. "Wait here. I'll be back with some tea."

"Alright."

Bright leaves and Fine sits down on the couch. _'Even this room is so beautiful!' _She thought. She hears the door open and looks to see who it was.

Her eyes widened. She quickly stands up and she points at the person. The person does the same thing.

"Ah! Fine/Rein!" They stay like that way. Then start to laugh.

Rein walks up to Fine. "Bright told me there's someone I knew in this room. He said to drop by." She said.

"I wonder why?" Fine said. They think.

Both of them made the same expression. _'He planned this!' _Fine and Rein look at each other.

"Oh! I have something for you! Wait here!" Rein runs out of the room.

"Rein!" The door closes. Fine sits back down. Nothing but the sound of the clock in the room. _'Wait I just noticed this! Why was Bright out early in the morning?! And why is Rein awake in the day?! I thought they felt weak when the sun hits them?' _She thought.

Bright enters the room. "Sorry that I took so long." He said.

"It's okay. I wasn't waiting long." Fine said. Bright looks around the room.

"Where's Rein?"

"She said she had something for me and ran out."

He thinks for a while. "I see. Well I'll leave the tea and cookies here. I'll be back."

"O-Okay." He leaves the room.

_'Alone again.'_ Fine sighs. She serves herself tea and eats a cookie. _'Why does this feel so familiar?' _She thought.

10 minutes passed by. Fine tries not to eat all the cookies so she stays patient. She starts to get worried. _'Whats taking them so long?' _Fine stands up and walks up to the bookshelf. She takes out a book. She looks at the title.

"_Big Sister, Little Sister_. This book looks like its been made by little kids, but it's well made." She sits down and reads the book out loud.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl who never left home. She's called Little Sister. And there was a girl that leaves her home. She's called Big Sister. Even though Big Sister was always out, she loved Little Sister very much! When she had nothing to do, she would always visit Little Sister. Little Sister loved to hear Big Sister's stories about the outside world.

When it was time for Big Sister to leave. Little Sister would run to Big Sister and give her a big hug and say, 'I love you, Big Sister!'

Big Sister would always say back, 'I love you more Little Sister!"

And then Big Sister would leave. Little Sister would feel lonely, but she knew Big Sister would come back and tell her more stories!

Even though they're apart nobody could break the bond of these sisters." Fine turns the page again and sees that it's ripped off. "Huh? That's weird. Its ripped." She closes it and shrugs. She puts it away and sits back down. "Little sister and big sister? Huh? Why does that story felt like it was once real?" She lies down on the couch and sleeps.

**Fine's Dreams**

_A little girl with pinkish-red mid-long hair was sitting on the couch. Reading while humming._

_The door opens and little girl looks back happily and runs to the person._

_She tackles the girl with long blue hair. "BIG SISTER!" She looks up at her older sister with a huge smile. "Welcome back!"_

_Her older sister smiles back and pets her little sister. "I'm back."_

_The sisters smile at each other._

_The scene changes to younger sister sitting down on the snow crying. She was looking at burning mansion._

_She sobs. "MOMMY! DADDY! BIG SISTER!" She yelled looks down. "So this is fire." She closes her eyes. "Fire... Fire... FIRE!" She looked around herself. "Someone...please...don't leave me behind!"_

_"Fine! Fine!"_

**Reality**

Rein shakes Fine. "Fine! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" She said.

Fine mumbles her her sleep. "F...Fire..." Rein stops shaking Fine.

"Fire?" She said. Fine's eyes widened and she sits up quickly.

"F-FIRE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She yelled. Rein holds her down.

"Fine! Calm down! Bright!" Bright immediately holds down Fine. "Calm down! Fine!"

Fine stops and breathes heavily. She starts to cry and trembles with fear. Rein hugs Fine. "There was fire! I was so afraid!" She said.

"I know. I got you now. It's fine now."

Bright looks at the two and smiles.

Later Fine cools down and they all drink tea.

"By the way. How long was I out?" Fine asked.

"We don't know. When we got here you were asleep. But we were here for 17 minutes till you startsed having a nightmare." Bright said.

"I was asleep that long? I guess sleeping does kill time."

"Anyway Fine. You remebered you said fire. Was that a nightmare or a memory?" Rein asks. Bright looks at Rein.

"I don't know. I was probably dreaming, but it felt like it happened in my life before."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Fine looks at the time. "OH NO! IT'S GETTING LATE! I have to go!" Fine puts down her cup and stands up.

"Wait Fine! Remember I said that I have something to give you!"

"Y-Yeah."

Rein takes out a box and gives it to Fine. "You probably don't have a dress for the ball yet. Here."

Fine takes the box. "Thank you, Rein!"

"I can't wait to see you in that dress!"

Fine nods. "Well. Bye Rein. Bye Bright!" Fine runs out of the room.

Bright waves bye. As soon as she left he looks at Rein.

"I can't believe you lost that box. She wouldn't have had that nightmare or be late if only you kept it under your bed." He said.

"Hey! At least I found it!" Rein said.

"True." He puts down the tea and walks to the door. "You should rest a little. You haven't slept yet."

"You too."

They smile and Bright leaves the room.

* * *

Fine runs to the gates. As soon as she exits the gate she takes a deep breathe.

"What took you so long?" Fine jumps.

"S-Shade. Stop doing that..." She said.

"It can't be helped. Besides what were you doing?"

"Well that's a long story. ANYWAY shall we get back?"

"Before we do. What's in that box."

"You'll see it on the day of the ball."

Shade sighs in annoyance. "Fine then. Lets go."

They start walking back.

"S-Shade?"

"Yeah?"

"On the day of the ball. I have something I'd like to tell you."

"Okay. Like what?"

"You'll have to wait."

"Man, everything's on that day of the ball."

Fine giggles. _'I'm going to do it! I'm going to confess no matter what!' _She blushes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter**** 24**

**3 more days till the ball! :D**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Everyone in the school were so excited that the ball was almost here! Girls are struggling for the perfect dress. Boys are just taking it easy.

ANYWAY... Fine looked out her window. _'The day is almost here.' _She thought. _'I can't wait to tell him!' _She blushes. She looks at the box. _'When the ball is over. I'm gonna have to smack Rein behind the head! But she went through the trouble to get me it. I'll let it slip this time.' _Shade enters her room.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!" Fine yelled.

"Shut up. You old man wanted me to take you to his office. And if necessary I'll drag you." He said.

"Is it that important?" He nods. Fine sighs in annoyance. "What does he want? Even on a day like this he knows he shouldn't call me."

"Me too. He also knows that he shouldn't call me on a day like this as well."

"Then how did he convince you to call me?"

Shade blushes and turns away. "That information will not be shared."

"Why not?"

He blushes harder. "JUST GET YOUR ASS UP AND GO TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE!" He slams the door behind him.

Fine sat there confused and shocked. _'What was that all about?'_ She shrugs and exits her room.

* * *

Shade and Fine stand in silence. Octavio look at them with a serious aura.

"Fine. Shade." He finally said. Both of them look up. "During the Winter Ball, I want you to stay guard. I'm not saying you can't dress up though."

Fine was first to ask, "Why do we need to stay guard?"

"You don't need to know Fine. Well Shade knows."

"Then how am I suppose to stay on guard if I don't know what's going on?!"

"Just in case someone suspicious talks to you or dances with you."

"You just want to dance with your daughter." Shade said.

Octavio's face went soft. "Well Fine never danced with me before! I mean come on I saw her dancing with you!"

"'I was teaching her how to dance."

"BUT STILL!"

"Okay then. I'll dance with you at the ball." Fine sighed.

Octavio's eye turned into stars. "Really?!"

"Yes. But your second."

"Second?! Who's the first?!"

"I'm not telling you. You'll have to wait and see."

"How cruel!"

"Well if that's all I'm going to get my coat."

"What for?" Shade asks.

"I'm going outside obviously."

"Then I'll go with you. Your sulking old man is getting annoying."

They headed to the door.

"Wait you two!" Octavio said. They turn back. "I still need to talk to Shade. Why don't you go ahead, Fine?"

"Okay. I-I guess." Fine leaves the room.

Shade turns to Octavio.

"I don't know if you'll be happy, but yesterday we found out something that you might be interested for the dance." Octavio said. He gives Shade a folder. Shade opens the folder and right away his eyes widened.

He looks at Octavio. "Where did you get this?!" He said slamming the folder on his desk.

"I never tell my secrets. So will you take the mission?"

"As long as I protect Fine during this mission. I have a feeling that something is going to happen. And it's not good."

"You're not the only one with that feeling. Don't worry, me and Solar would watch from the distance."

Shade looks down. "If we're finished I'd like to leave now."

"If your worried about Fine, it's okay. I have someone watching her as we speak."

"Why do I have a feeling I know who it is?"

Octavio smiles. "That's because it is that person!"

Shade gives him a death stare. "You're really childish old man." He leaves the room. Octavio sits there.

"Old...man?"

* * *

Fine walks to her room and gets her coat and gloves. She puts them on and leaves her room. She walks through the halls and stops. She sees Solar.

She tilts her head ab says, "Solar?"

Solar looks up and gives an unsure smile. "Y-Yo." He said.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! Why would you ask?"

"Because you look lost."

"Well...I sorta am."

"Oh? Where are you going?"

"To the Headmaster's office."

"What? But you've been there lots of times! How can you be lost?"

"That's because I'm usually with Octavio! You see...I suck at directions."

"Then how did you get here?"

"I don't know."

"Well just keep heading straight and then turn right. That's where the headmaster is at."

"Thank you!"

Fine smiles and walks again. _'It's weird. He doesn't seem to be the kind of person that'll get lost so easily.' _Fine thought.

She exits the building and takes a deep breath. "Ah! The snow!" She said happily. She runs on the field. Then out of nowhere a snowball hits her behind the head. "Who threw that?!"

"Up here." Fine looks up and sees Rein smiling. "You're such an easy target Fine." She giggles.

"That's not fair! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Thats what makes you an easy target."

"Whatever. Anyway wanna build a snowman together? For old times sake?"

"Sure. But we aren't old yet."

Rein jumps down and they start making a snowman.

"So Rein. Why were you following me?" Fine asks. Rein freezes.

"I-I wasn't following y-" A snowball hits her on the face.

"Ha! Direct hit! You were off guard!"

"Okay then. This means war!" They start throwing snowballs at each other.

Meanwhile Bright watches them from the steps. He smells the air.

"Oh. Its you." He said. Shade walks down the steps and stands on the same steps as Bright. "What do you want?"

"I need to know. What connection do they have?" Shade said.

"I don't know. They're childhood friends."

"They are? Fine never told me that she was close to Rein. I found out 4 years ago."

"Really? Me too."

They turn to each other. A spark flashes.

"WATCH OUT!" The girls yelled. The boys looked forward. A snowball hits them on the face, direct hit. The girls run to them. "S-Sorry! Shade/Bright!"

Shade wipes off the snow on his face and Bright does the same.

"You know. It's rude to throw a snowball when someone is talking." Shade said.

"I hate to agree with him, but it's true." Bright said.

They both get a ball of snow. "PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR A PUNISHMENT!" They sync.

Fine and Rein run for their live while Shade and Bright chase after them.

* * *

**Later...**

Fine collapse on her knees and said, "So tired! How can you guys still have energy!"

"We're vampires." The three said.

"Oh right..."

Rein looks up at sky. "We've been playing for a while. It's going to get dark soon." She said.

"You're right. Well, I'll go inside then." Before Fine could stand Shade carries her. "What the?! Shade?!"

"Just shut up and let me take you inside. I still have business with your old man. I'll drop you off in your room." He said.

"Thank you, I guess?" Fine looks at Rein and Bright. She waves bye and they wave back. "For sure this time. See you at the ball!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter**** 25**

**The moment you've all been waiting for! The ball has arrived! Will it be what everything Fine will expect? Or will it not? ;)**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Students from the academy start to get ready. Boys took their time while girls made sure everything was in place. Meanwhile Fine was in here room, just sitting on her chair. _'Today's the day...no going back!' _She thought. She sits straight.

"Okay. Right now it's 11:06 a.m. I need to be ready by 8:00 p.m. So I have...9 hours and 24 minutes left. I still have time, but it takes forever doing the hair and putting on the dress...and also my worst enemy, make-up. That takes forever to put on! Maybe I should ask Rein to help me...but then I'll ruin it for her! DAMN IT! Why am I like this?!" She said. "And why am I talking out loud?!" She looks at her dress. "Come to think of it...how do I put on a dress? Maybe I should ask Sonia for help." Fine gets her phone and dials Sonia's number. It rings.

_"Hello?" _She answered.

"Hey Sonia! It's me! I was wondering if you can help me with my dress and stuff!" Fine said.

_"Sorry I can't! I have to deal with something else!"_

"That sucks..."

_"I know! Sorry to disappoint you! I gotta go! See ya at the ball!" _Sonia hangs up.

"So much for that..." Fine sighs. She grabs the box and wonders around the hall. "Maybe if I wonder something will come up...it always helps..." She leans against the wall. "Oh what's the point! Wondering won't help!" She whines. "What should I do?! At this rate I'll only have 8 hours left!" Then she thinks. "Maybe I should take a bath first..." She walks back to her room. Fine enters her room again. She puts the box down and gets some clothes. "A quick bath won't hurt!" She gets her towel and runs out of her room. When she closes the door behind her, she immediately started running to the bathing room.

But a certain person was standing there. Her ruby eyes were wide. "Was that...Fine?" She said softly.

* * *

When Fine enters the bathing room she locks the door quickly and takes off her clothes. She puts them in the dirty bin and opens the other door. She turns on the water and when it was full she entered.

"I have to rush it! No taking time!" She said. 45 minutes passed and she was still there. Then she realized she was taking too long. "OH NO!" She got out and wiped herself dried. She puts on her clothes and runs out. She turns and bumps into someone. They both fell. Fine scooches back. "I'm so sorry! I'm in a rush!"

"It's okay." The lady said. Fine looks up. The lady had pinkish-red hair, a little dark, and ruby eyes. _'She's so beautiful!' _Fine thought. She gets up and helps the lady up too.

"Sorry. My name is Fine Yamiara. What's yours?"

"I'm Elsa Kuri."

"Kuri? Are you Rein's mother by any chance?"

"Yes I am."

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I've always wanted to meet you!"

"Me too. Rein always talked about you."

"Really? I never knew!"

Elsa smiles. "Didn't you say that you were in a rush?"

Fine thinks about it. "You're right! I forgot! Hey Elsa...are you good at putting on dresses and stuff."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well...today's the Winter Ball and I need help putting on my outfit. It takes forever just to put on the make-up, putting on the dress, doing the hair. It takes too much time and I really need help!"

"I see your point...then I'll help!"

"Thank you so much! You're a life saver!" Fine looks at Elsa's face.

"Is something on my face?"

"No. It's just..." She leans closer. "You look familiar." Elsa's eyes widened. "Maybe it's just my imagination." Fine takes Elsa's hand. "Come! My room is this way!" She starts dragging her.

* * *

When they get to her room Elsa was amazed how much space she had.

"You don't share with another person?" She asks.

"No. Headmaster said that I'll make too much noise for my neighbor, after I come back from patrolling. And I never really wanted a roommate." Fine said.

"And Rein? Would you like her to be your roommate?"

"Yeah, but vampire and humans can't share the same room."

"That makes sense." Fine takes out the dress. "That's a beautiful dress! It suits you well!"

"Rein gave it to me. She said wear it for the ball! So I am!"

"I see! Then shall we start with the hair?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Meanwhile Shade walks in the headmasters office.

"What do you need now?" He said in annoyance.

Octavio looks at Shade and says, "I heard you weren't wearing a tuxedo for the ball."

"Yeah? So what?"

"You need to look nice! Come on it's a once in a lifetime!"

"No way!"

"Then you leave me no choice. Solar now!"

Solar comes down for the roof and takes Shade down. "What the?! Let me go old man!"

"Sorry Shade. But even I have to agree with Octavio. You have to wear a tux. This is once in a lifetime."

"NO IT'S NOT! THIS HAPPENS EVERY YEAR!"

"Still." Solar looks at Octavio. "Do it now! He's stronger then he looks!"

"Got it!" Octavio said and takes out a tuxedo.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Shade said.

"Sorry. But this is for Fine's sake!"

"Fine's sake?" Shade looks up.

"Prepare yourself."

He gulps.

* * *

**8:52 p.m.**

Fine looks at herself! "Amazing! Thank you Elsa!" She said.

"No problem!" Elsa said.

* * *

**(Fine's outfit:,**

** i419 .photobucket / albums / pp 278 / katah _ 007 / Chii1 .jpg**** - next to photobucket is .com**

**I couldn't put them all together, so I had to separate them. In the beginning, always there, h.t.t.p.s. : / - take out the periods and put them together. If you want to see the dress then put it all together, k? Anyway hope you like the dress and I don't own it!)**

* * *

Fine spins. "Ah! Before I forget!" Fine gets her heart locket and puts it on. "Now it's perfect!"

"Indeed." They both look at each other and smile.

"I wonder what his reaction is going to be when he sees me!" Fine blushes. _'Who is him?' _Elsa thought.

* * *

**With Rein...**

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rein said.

"Yes ma'am!" The maid said.

* * *

**(Rein's outfit:**

** media. animegalleries / albums / userpics / 36588 / blue % 20dress .JPG? = 123 - next to animegalleries is .net**

**Repeat the same thing as Fine's outfit. That's if you want to see it. Again hope you like it and I don't own it.)**

* * *

Rein admires herself.

"I should get going now! I want to see Bright, but Fine as well! I wonder how adorable she looks!" Rein dashes out of the room. She runs in front of Bright's door and knocks. "B-Bright? Are you ready?"

"Almost." He said from the other side. Bright opens the door. "Okay. I'm ready."

"That tuxedo looks good on you!" **(Just a normal tux.)**

"Thank you. You too."

"T-Thanks. Shall we go?"

"I should be the one saying that. Then let's go." Rein puts her arm around Bright and they start walking.

_'Today's the day. I hope you're prepared, Fine.' _She thought as they were walking.

* * *

**With poor Shade...**

"That wasn't so bad." Octavio said.

"Yeah...but it took us 8 hours just to put on the tuxedo for him." Solar said.

Shade stood there and looked around him. "Disgusting..." He said.

Solar pats him on the back. "After this is parties or marriage!"

"Marriage?" Shade scoffs. "Yeah right."

"Well we wasted enough time. We still need to get ready!" Octavio said.

"Wait! We're going to?!" Solar said.

"It's a Winter Ball! Don't wanna miss it!"

"Yeah but..."

"If he's refusing then I'm taking off the tux." Shade said.

"Okay! I'll get ready! Just leave on the tux!"

Octavio and Solar went to change. Shade takes out his locket. _'I wonder what Fine looks like right now?' _He thought. He walks up to the window. _'Come to think of it, Fine's birthday is tomorrow. Today's Christmas after all. I didn't get her anything. One year won't hurt, would it? She probably forgot her birthday anyway.'_

Someone knocks on the door. A woman with short tan hair and hazeled eyes entered. Shade smells the air. _'Why does this scent smell so familiar?'_

She smiles. "Is the headmaster here?" She asks.

"He's still getting ready. And who are you?" He said.

"I'm Megan. And you?"

"Shade."

"Are you Solar's boy? You look so much like him!"

"Are you a vampire?"

"Of course I am." She was now immediately in front of Shade. "You have a nice yet bad smell." She places her hand on his neck. "It gives me the urge to bite you. I never drank another vampire's blood before."

Shade pushes her away and he jumps back. "Keep your distance!"

"But I wanna play with you more!" She was in front of Shade again and pushes him on the ground she gets on top of him. "You have such nice hair. And beautiful eyes. Maybe I should make you my slave." Shade glares at her. "Why are you resisting? I could tell you want to kill me, so why resist?"

"Because you're a guest, Megan." Octavio said while entering the room with Solar. "Now get off of him. Your making him uncomforable."

"As you wish." She stands up and moves. Shade gets up and dusts himself. "Sorry. When I see hot guys like him I have the urge to play with them."

Solar walks up to Shade and drags him outside. "Well he has somewhere to be. So leave him be." He said.

"No so fast. Shade wouldn't leave without this." She takes out Shade's locket. They stop. She opens it. "Ah. Isn't this your daughter Octavio?" She shows it to him.

"It is!" He said. Then out of nowhere the locket is taken away by Shade.

"Now you're a threat to me." He said and walks out of the room.

"W-Well see you at the ball?"

* * *

**Ballroom...**

Students were already there. They were chatting and stuff. Fine looks around. _'Where's Shade?' _She thought. Rein sees Fine and runs to her. Fine sees Rein and runs to her.

"Fine/Rein!" They said at the same timing. They hug.

"You look amazing Rein!"

"You too, Fine!"

"Well you were the one who choose this for me!"

"And I knew it was going to suit you!"

"Thank you again for the dress!"

"It was no problem!"

Bright chuckles at the two. "You two are like sisters!" He said. Rein's mind froze. _'Sisters...' _Repeated in her mind.

Fine said, "Well we have known each other for a long time!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Well I'll catch you guys later! I'm looking for someone! Bye!" Fine walks away. _'Sisters, huh? Well we do fight and get along like regular sisters.' _Fine thought. She looks around and around for Shade. She checks the time. 9:32. _'He's late.' _Then she looks ahead and sees Shade. She smiles. "Shade!" She runs at him. Shade looks back and sees Fine running to him. His eyes widened. _'She looks cute...' _He blushes. "Wow Shade! I thought you weren't wearing anything nice!"

"I was forced to wear this tux." He said.

"That's makes perfect sense, but you actually look handsome!"

Shade blushes. "You look c...cute."

Fine blushes. "T-Thank you."

People around them were dancing and talking. "Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"Didn't we promise that we'll dance at the ball together?"

"Oh yeah... Then do you-"

"I'll ask you that." Shade faces Fine. "Do you wanna dance?"

Fine smiles. "Yes!" They start dancing with each other.

Alex watches from the distance.

"A-Alex?" Sonia said.

"What?"

"Do you wanna...dance?"

"Sorry. But I don't dance. I'm here for something else."

"Oh...okay."

Alex walks away. Sonia leans against the wall. _'I dressed up for no reason then?' _She thought.

* * *

**In the headmaster's office...**

Octavio stands in front of his desk.

"You know. You do look sexy in that tux. It's a waste your not out more." Megan said.

"It was my desicion after all." He said and smiles. Solar looks at Octavio. _'You'll never change.'_

The door opens. Truth and Elsa enter.

"Are the preperations all set?" Truth said.

Octavio nods. "She was a good girl while it lasted. But I knew the day was coming when she was going to leave." He said.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. As long as I keep my promise, but how are you going to do it?"

"Rein knows the plan, so you have to leave it to her."

"Got it." Octavio looks down. "Just...take care of her okay? Fine...needs more attention then she looks."

"We understand."

Solar looks at Megan. "So what are you going to do?" He said.

She looks at him. "You'll find out."

"Can't wait..."

Elsa smiles. Truth looks back at her. "Elsa?" He said.

"Earlier Fine bumped into me. We started to talk and she asked me if I was good on putting on dresses. Then she said that I looked familiar. For some reason it made me happy that she said that. But then it made me sad when I realized she'll be leaving you, Octavio." She said. "Thank you for giving her a healthy life!"

"It was no biggy. I was just keeping my promise." He said.

Megan pats him on the back. "Can we get this over with? The red moon comes every 17 years, correct? This is the only chance we have." She said.

"You're right. Lets go everybody."

They all nod.

* * *

**Fine P.O.V.**

"Your dancing improved. Has it?" Shade asks.

"Yup!" I said.

"So...what was that thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Thing?" That's right! I'm going to confess to him. "Oh right! But can we dance a little longer before I do?"

"Okay?" We continue to dance. Minutes later we walk to the balcony.

My heart is racing so quickly! I'm so nervous! Even blushing...

"Fine?" I look up at Shade. How is he calm when we're alone?! Oh yeah, he's use to it. Come on Fine! You can do it!

"Shade..."

"Yeah?"

"Um...I...I..." This is harder then it seems! Great now I'm shaking! "Well...I..."

He sighs. "If you aren't saying anything then I'm going back in." He turns. No! He can't go! I want to tell him! I want to tell him my feelings for him!

My face burned all over! I'm blushing really hard! It's just three words, that'll change everything. Shade's always been there for me. He's always helping, saving, protecting me. He has a kind smile that I want to see! He brings up my mood! So I want to return the favor!

"I love you." I whispered. He stops. "It's embarrassing just saying it out of nowhere. You're always there for me when I feel alone or sad. You're always helping, saving, protecting me! You're smile makes my day even better! That's what I love about you! I love you, Shade! But if you don't love me back...then I understand. I just thought...I let you know." I smile. Shade doesn't turn to me. He doesn't even say a thing. "I'll wait for you answer if you need time to think..." I walk pass him and enter the ballroom. I just pass people and exit the ballroom and headed to the garden. Then I see the fountain. This is the fountain me and Shade watched together. I feel water go down on my face. Am I crying?!

"I can't...cry." I sobbed. I put my hands over my eyes. I'm an idiot.


End file.
